Buscando un nuevo amanecer
by AliceCullen75
Summary: Nos encontramos en la época zombi de Bella. Un nuevo clan de vampiros ha llegado a Forks. Mientras, en la sombra, una amenaza planea contra Bella. Mal summary, fic primerizo xD
1. Prólogo

**He aquí mi primer fic. Soy muy primeriza en esto, de hecho es mi primer fic, y lo que escribo suele ser más como terapia y hobbie que por verdadera ansia de aplauso, pero igualmente me gustaría que le dieseis una oportunidad y le echaseis un vistacillo. **

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes son míos, pero otros son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-Para opiniones y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, dejadme un review, intentaré contestarlos (:**

**-Los Cullen tardarán en aparecer, y dudo mucho si añadir a Jake y el resto de la manada, ya se verá **

**-El fic es _Edward x Bella_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Dolor.

Una palabra de tan sólo cinco letras y dos sílabas. Cualquiera puede decir esta palabra. Incluso alguien que no sabe mucho de un idioma, es capaz de decirla. Y sin embargo, para poder hacer frente al dolor hace falta muchos años de práctica. Es más fácil hablar fluidamente un idioma extranjero que poder hacer frente a este sentimiento. Aunque, para ser justa, hay que decir que muchas personas tienen la clara ventaja de que no conocen el auténtico dolor en su propia piel.

Y esa era la ventaja que yo no tenía en esos momentos. Este sentimiento de cuatro letras y miles de sensaciones se expandía lentamente por mi cuerpo.

Mi mente estaba nublada, y cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremecía ante aquella sensación, tan invisible y tan tangible a la vez. Mis músculos no respondían, mis funciones vitales iban dejando paso a ese ardor indescriptible que me cubría como un manto, asfixiándome e impidiéndome disfrutar de las últimas bocanadas de aire que mis pulmones aceptarían.

Bum, bum-bum, bum. Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a ser cada vez más lentos y perezosos.

Ese dolor lacerante que iba arrastrándose por mis venas, cada vez más vacías, iban sumiendo mi mente en un estado de inconsciencia que me aturdía y aterraba a la vez.

Entonces, una imagen apareció a través de mis párpados cerrados. Un joven de rasgos perfectos me miraba con cariño a través de sus hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos dorados, mientras una brisa inexistente alborotaba su ya desordenado cabello cobrizo, dándole aún más un aire de divinidad griega.

Por un momento, el dolor pareció menos real, más distante, como si de una pesadilla se tratara.

Entonces, una suave voz me llamó más allá de ese océano de oscuridad y fuego que iba apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

_"Bella, Bella"_

Giré la cabeza hacia donde mis ya muy debilitados sentidos me indicaban que provenía la voz. La imagen a través de mis párpados comenzó a desaparecer. Unos dedos gélidos, suaves, acariciaron mi mejilla.

_"Tranquila Bella. Yo estaré aquí, contigo. No te dejaré sola"_

Intenté dedicarle una sonrisa, pero recordé que ya no podía. Hacía mucho tiempo que me costaba sonreír, pero ahora estaba físicamente imposibilitada. Aquellos dedos siguieron acariciando mi rostro. Se deslizaron por mis mejillas, mis pómulos, mis párpados cerrados, mis labios.

_"Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..."_

El dolor comenzó a crecer aún más. Un grito inhumano resonó en el aire. Tardé un segundo en comprender que ese alarido había brotado de mis labios, que ya no sentía.

Mi mente comenzó a dejar de reaccionar y la oscuridad se hizo más y más impenetrable. Los pocos manchones de colores que había tatuados en mis párpados, que me indicaban que una luz incidía sobre mí, fueron desapareciendo.

_"Bella..."_

La inconsciencia se apoderó de mí.


	2. Nuevos compañeros

El día amaneció frío, como de costumbre. Las nubes, preñadas de lluvia, se deslizaban por un cielo plomizo, sobre los verdes bosques que rodeaban Forks. Los suaves rayos de un sol apenas existente se filtraban por las cortinas de mi dormitorio, mientras poco a poco yo me iba despertando de un sueño poco profundo y plagado de pesadillas surrealistas.

Me incorporé suavemente sobre la cama. Miré el reloj despertador, encima de una desgastada mesilla de noche de madera. Eran las siete y veinte de la mañana. Salí de la cama con pasos lentos, pesados. No tenía demasiada prisa. Ya sabía con exactitud qué y cuándo acontecería cada suceso de mi vida. Todos los días eran iguales. En otras circunstancias, el tedio y el aburrimiento que conlleva una vida tan monótona y carente de sentido me hubieran hecho enloquecer.

Pero mi mente ya no podía enloquecer. Para enloquecer hace falta reaccionar, estar medianamente viva. Y yo llevaba varios meses muerta en vida.

Me deslicé cual zombi hacia la ducha. Me desvestí y abrí la llave del grifo. No me inmuté cuando el agua cálida recorrió mi piel blanquecina y empapaba mis cabellos castaños. Tras ducharme y vestirme con una ropa que no había recordado coger del armario, me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Charlie ya estaba allí, como de costumbre, con el periódico desdoblado y un plato de huevos revueltos a medio comer. Fingió no percatarse demasiado de mi presencia cuando me senté y comencé a remover con desgana un cuenco de cereales. Me observaba de reojo, intentado evaluar algún cambio desde la noche pasada. ¡Qué ingenuo! ¿Realmente podía pensar que una noche de sueño plagada de pesadillas me haría cambiar? Me reproché levemente a mí misma por ser tan dura. Mi padre simplemente se preocupaba de mí.

Era la única persona que lo hacía.

Charlie carraspeó levemente, en un intento de llamar mi atención. Por toda respuesta, alcé la mirada unos segundos, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-Esto...esta noche probablemente llegue tarde a cenar.-

Asentí levemente. De reojo, pude ver el rostro de decepción de Charlie. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí una punzada de remordimiento. ¿En qué clase de hija me estaba convirtiendo? ¿Tan poco interés tenía en mi propio padre? Me esforcé en seguir la conversación.

-Vas a salir de pesca con Harry?- pregunté.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-Es papeleo, simple rutina. Una familia nueva se ha trasladado a la casa que hay a las afueras del pueblo, en la carretera hacia Port Angeles, y tenemos que resolver ciertas cuestiones fiscales con ellos. Vamos, lo típico.- Asentí nuevamente.

Suponía que el instituto estaría rebosante de cuchicheos y rumores esa mañana, aunque, sinceramente, me importaba muy poco la llegada de nuevas personas. En mi fuero interno, les deseé que su estancia aquí fuera más placentera que la mía. El agujero en el pecho, fiel compañero en mis últimos meses, se ensanchó un poco más, al recordar mis primeros días en Forks y los recuerdos de ciertas personas.

Inhalé bruscamente una bocanada de aire y me levantó con más rapidez de la necesaria. En esos momento intentaba bloquear las imágenes que pujaban por salir de mi subconsciente. Cuando eso sucedía, solía irme de la sala si me hallaba con más gente. El resto de Forks me era completamente indiferente, pero mi padre no merecía verme sufrir, y no siempre podía mantener mi máscara de indiferencia. La zombi tenía momentos de debilidad.

Tomé la chaqueta y las llaves de la Chevy y me dirigí hacia el instituto. Había muy pocos coches, era de las primeras personas que llegaba.

No me fijé en el flamante Lamborghini Reventon de color negro que había aparcado en el lado opuesto del aparcamiento.

Apenas recuerdo el resto de la mañana. Como todos los días, las clases pasaban rápidamente, como si alguien le diera al botón de rebobinar en la cinta de una película. Mis compañeros y mis profesores me ignoraban de manera tan absoluta como yo a ellos. Estábamos sentados en el comedor. Yo daba vueltas a una manzana de color verde, sin probarla. A mi lado, Angela masticaba tranquilamente un bocadillo, mientras Ben cuchicheaba algo con ella. Mike y Tyler hablaban de la selección de fútbol, cuando aparecieron Jessica y Lauren con sus bandejas y se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. Estábamos en esta estampa, cuando pasó.

De repente, Lauren dijo con voz llena de emoción no demasiado contenida:

-¡Eh, chicos! ¿Os habéis fijado en los nuevos? ¡Son... increíbles!- dijo, a falta de otra palabra.

Involuntariamente, alcé la vista hacia el punto donde Lauren señalaba disimuladamente. Realmente no sé por qué lo hice. Yo nunca hacía caso a las conversaciones de mis compañeros, ni siquiera recordaba haberles escuchado ni una sola vez al finalizar el día.

Mis ojos color chocolate se abrieron y el corazón comenzó a bombearme.

Sentados en la esquina más alejada del comedor, en absoluto silencio, se hallaban cinco estudiantes, dos chicas y tres chicos. Los tres chicos estaban sentados contra la pared. Uno de ellos, el que aparentaba mayor de edad, llevaba el cabello largo y rubio en una coleta, y un pendiente de aro en una de sus orejas. Desmigajaba con desgana una galleta mientras hablaba con una chica de cabellos castaños y rizados, que le caía por la espalda. Al lado del chico rubio con pendiente se sentaba otro, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro, casi castaño, tupido y un poco largo, más o menos a la altura de la nuca. Éste no hablaba, a pesar de tener un aspecto más amistoso que el del chico rubio, y se dedicaba a acariciar con parsimonia la mano de una chica de cabello rubio por el hombro, que se sentaba al lado de la castaña.

Al fondo, en una esquina, con aire meditabundo, se encontraba el tercer chico. Sus manos hábiles, de dedos largos, jugueteaban distraídos con una pelota de hacer malabares. Tenía un cabello negro y brillante, también un poco largo, más o menos por debajo de la nuca, con un flequillo que le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos.

Pero lo que hizo a mi corazón bombear no fue la llegada de nuevos alumnos, ni siquiera que fueran cinco.

-¿Habéis visto lo buenísimos que están?- saltó con voz de cotorra Jessica.

Lauren asintió, entusiasmada, mientras se merendaba con los ojos a los nuevos. Mike y Tyler miraban con la boca ligeramente abierta a las dos chicas, que a pesar de estar de espaldas y llevar gruesos jerséis, demostraban tener un precioso cuerpo bajo tanta tela. Mientras mis compañeros cotorreaban y chismorreaban sobre lo poco que sabían de ellos, seguí mirando embobada aquellos rostros inhumanamente perfectos y esas pieles tan pálidas, con ojeras debajo de sus dorados ojos.

-¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó en algún momento Ben.

-Tres son hermanos, se llaman de apellido Miller. El rubio, el de la coleta, se llama Matt. Es hermano con la chica rubia, Alyson, y el chico de cabello negro, Josh. La chica de cabellos castaños, Amy, y el chico de cabello pelirrojo oscuro, Tom, son primos y se apellidan Conelly. Son irlandeses y han venido de intercambio, así que la policía ha decidido que su familia de intercambio sean los nuevos, para que se adapten mejor, porque se sentirán menos diferentes - contestó Angela.

Todos, menos yo, que aparentemente seguía en estado zombi, se giraron hacia ella.

-La señora Cope se lo contó ayer por la noche a mi madre, durante la cena -se excusó ella, colorada como un tomate y avergonzada

Todos se giraron a una para observarles. Mis compañeros siguieron hablando en murmullos, mientras mi mente comenzaba a despertar del letargo voluntario al que se había umido durante esos meses.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba.

Otro clan de vampiros en Forks.

**¡Hola! n.n Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi. Para cartas-bombas, vampiros y/o hombres lobo macizorros envueltos en papel de regalo, tomates o amenazas, dejadme reviews **


	3. Nuevos compañeros continuación

**¡Hola! Bueno antes de nada quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido, para mí es muy importante que haya gente que le guste lo que escribo, y que invierta algo de su tiempo en leer mis delirios n.n **

**Aunque casi nunca escribo nada -de hecho, hace años que no escribía nada de más de dos páginas, aunque esta es la primera vez que hago un fic- para mí escribir es más necesario que respirar y compartir esto con otras personas me ha costado porque soy algo tímida para estas cosas -y porque no sé cuánto me durará la inspiración.**

**Por eso este capítulo, aunque breve y no muy inspirado va dedicado a todos los que me han dejado reviews estos últimos días ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de mi coche. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y yo iba de camino a casa tras volver del supermercado. En la radio emitían los últimos éxitos del año, y subí el volumen, en un intento frustrado de que la música me hiciera olvidar el agujero sin fondo que, lenta y dolorosamente, se expandía por mi pecho.

Seis meses de aislamiento voluntario, para evitar el dolor. Seis meses ahogando los recuerdos una y otra vez, evitando que salieran a flote, intentando que mi cuerpo no se partiera en miles de fragmentos cuando veía a alguien tocando el piano, cuando veía coches caros, o cuando simplemente veía a alguien de piel pálida. Seis meses a la basura.

Suspiré, y mi parte racional, que había permanecido en silencio desde hacía mucho tiempo, me dijo que tendría que resignarme a ese dolor. Los recuerdos no podían permanecer bajo llave, y mucho menos desde que Forks volvía a ocultar, bajo su apariencia de llovioso y quietecito pueblo estadounidense, un grupo de seres mitológicos.

Cada vez que les mirara, cuando viera su tez sobrenatural y la perfección de sus rasgos, no podría evitar compararlos con _ellos_. ¿Se conocerían? Probablemente. No había muchos aquelarres de gran magnitud, y mucho menos vegetarianos.

Me acordé, con una gran punzada de dolor, que _él _solía decirme que yo era un imán para los problemas de todo tipo. ¿Se aplicaría esto con ellos? Una parte de mí sabía que, si me viera forzada a estar más de tres metros cerca de ellos, la máscara de indiferencia que cuidadosamente había ensayado durante todo estos meses fallaría inevitablemente. Pero una parte de mí se dejaba llevar por el deseo irracional de estar cerca de ellos, de tocar su tacto gélido y, por un instante, imaginar que _ellos_ estaban a mi lado.

Aquellos a quienes yo amaba como una familia y con los que, en otra vida muy diferente, había soñado estar para toda la eternidad.

No, no podía estar con ellos, pensaba mientras cerraba de un portazo el coche y me adentraba en la sombría cocina de mi casa. Ellos probablemente no se fijarían en una simple humana y yo no era tan masoquista como para acercarme a ellos.

Comencé a preparar la cena, intentando mantener mi mente todo lo ocupada que me era posible. Mi estado zombi seguía ahí, pero no de una manera tan intensa. Por primera vez, mi mente procesaba información y mis sentidos se habían abierto al mundo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba medianamente viva, a pesar de que el dolor seguía igual de intenso.

Cené rápidamente, fui a cepillarme los dientes y bajé a fregar los cacharros. Charlie llegó al poco rato, y mientras cenaba, comenzó a mirarme, como cada vez que permanecíamos juntos más de diez minutos en la misma sala, intentando encontrar algún indicio de mejoría en mi rostro.

Me despedí de él con un seco "buenas noches" y me fui a la cama. Al entrar, un aroma suave, fresco, azotó mi nariz. Olisqueé el aire. Olía francamente bien, pero no podía decir qué era lo que olía. Tal vez alguna fragancia proveniente de los arbustos del bosque. Me acerqué a la ventana que, inexplicablemente, estaba abierta, y la cerré. Luego me fui a dormir.

El amanecer me volvió a coger empapada en sudor y gritando a causa de las pesadillas.


	4. Trabajo de Historia

**Hola a todos de nuevo n.n aquí vuelvo para aburriros con mis paranoias escritas xD el capi de hoy puede ser un poco aburrido, pero es necesario Nuevamente agradezco los reviews, aunque sólo voy a poder contestar los del capi anterior **

**Mari-Cullen: Sí, parece que Bella tiene algo que a los vampiros los vuelve locos xD ojalá me enseñe el truco xD por cierto, hace un mes y pico me leí tu fic "Un nuevo comienzo". Joder, que Bella hiciese ciertas cosas que como niña buena no debería haber hecho es que no quiero spoilear demasiado tu fic xD me dejó hecha polvo xDD odio a sus nuevos amigos, especialmente el que suele mostrarse tan cariñoso (¿Tomás era?) Gracias por comentar **

**carotwilight80: Yo no odio a Edward todo lo contrarioo , ni siquiera en _Luna Nueva_, pero me encanta verlo celoso xD además este fic es principalmente lo que me gustaría que SM hubiera hecho con el personaje de Bella: que madurase en vez de retroceder. _Luna Nueva_ demuestra a una Bella patética, débil, hundida en la miseria y que no es capaz de salir adelante como hubiera hecho en _Crepúsculo_, dependiente y obsesionada de manera enfermiza con Edward, y eso sinceramente me enfada muchísimo, así que quiero darle a Bella un poco de carácter sin cargarme el personaje original demasiado. Gracias por pasarte por aquí **

**brujita184: Tu comentario me ha sacado los colores pero bien xD Que alguien opine tan bien de mi fic me anima a seguir escribiendo, a pesar de saber desde el principio que mi fic no iba a tener buena acogida por la ausencia casi total de Edward en él. A mí también me gustan ese tipo de fics, por eso intento respetar al máximo los personajes, las situaciones y los lugares amoldándolos a la historia que mi turbulenta mente ha creado xDDD Sigue pasándote por aquí aunque sea con reviews anónimos **

**EDIYU: Tus deseos son órdenes xD aquí tienes un capi bastaaaante largo y posiblemente los siguientes también sean largos, porque aunque me guste dejar a la gente con expectación, no puedo partir los capítulos en varios pedazos en FF. Disfruta el capi! **

**E.W.C: Juas automáticamente pensaste en Josh? Vaya, parece que el factor intriga no es lo mío xD tendré que mejorar a la hora de crear enigmas XDXD Gracias por el coment! **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo 2: Trabajo de Historia**

Al día siguiente, me dirigí hacia la clase de Literatura, a primera hora. Fui de las primeras alumnas en llegar; la mayoría tenían cosas mejores que hacer que llegar los primeros a clase. Me senté en mi pupitre, al final del todo en la esquina, y saqué mis inmaculados apuntes. Estábamos aún con la novela romántica, pero había aprendido a sobreponerme, intentando no pensar ni comparar demasiado. Apenas fui consciente cuando el pupitre de al lado, que había permanecido vacío todos aquellos meses, fue ocupado por otra persona.

Pero en ese instante, algunas hojas de mis apuntes salieron volando hacia el suelo. Antes de que pudiera inclinarme a recogerlos, una mano nívea y rápida los tomó. Mi mente quedó en blanco un momento y luego, casi con temor, alcé la vista hacia mi nuevo compañero de al lado.

Con una sonrisa que paraba el corazón, uno de los "nuevos alumnos", concretamente el chico de pelo negro, me tendía las hojas de apuntes con gesto amable, pero se podía ver claramente que mantenía algo las distancias.

Su rostro era tan fascinante, tan atrayente, como cualquiera de los de su especie. Su tez pálida contrastaba vivamente con sus cabellos negros, y no hacía falta más que un simple vistazo para ver que las ropas que llevaba resaltaban sus áureas proporciones. Miré sus ojos dorados, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de él. Eran amables, ni una sola pizca de recelo en ellos. ¿Era posible que se sintiera tan cómodo y suelto con una humana a la que no conocía de nada? En mi interior, una mezcla de recelo y de fascinación comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Intenté esbozar una sonrisa, pero la falta de práctica hizo que todo intento quedara en una mueca.

-Gracias- murmuré quedamente, sin mirarle. Tomé las hojas de apuntes y no volví a mirarle en ningún momento. La clase ya comenzaba a llenarse, y el profesor comenzó a dar la lección de ese día. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no volver la vista hacia el chico. ¿Cómo pretendía sanar algún día, olvidar todos los daños del pasado, si el destino me ponía a una familia vampira con el mismo número de integrantes en mi vida? ¿Es que no había ningún maldito pueblo en todo Estados Unidos donde lloviera tanto o más que en Forks? Suspiré mientras seguía traspasando, casi por inercia, lo que decía el profesor a mis apuntes. Noté cómo me miraba de reojo y sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas.

Un momento. ¿Me estaba ruborizando?

Ese simple gesto, que antes había resultado tan cotidiano en mí, me sobresaltó. Era la reacción más humana que había tenido en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué los vampiros ejercían ese poder sobre mí? Era absurdo pensar que eran como ellos. _Él_ - nuevamente sentí esos pinchazos en el pecho - era absolutamente irreemplazable. No podía intentar fingir que estaba ahí, sentado, ni intentar sentirme mejor porque otro clan de vampiros se asentara por esos lares. Llamaron a la puerta. El profesor de Literatura cortó la explicación y salió a atender al que llamaba, en ese caso, la recepcionista.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, las pelotitas de papel comenzaron a volar por los aires y todos los alumnos comenzaron a girarse para intercambiar cuchicheos en ese inesperado descanso.

Comencé a garabatear distraídamente en una hoja en sucio, sumida en mis depresivos pensamientos, cuando una voz sacada de ensueño me devolvió a una realidad que prefería evitar.

-Tu nombre es Isabella, ¿no? - Instintivamente - a pesar de que una parte de mí se negaba a hacerlo- me giré en el asiento y vi al chico de pelo negro sonreírme con esa dentadura tan perfecta.

-Sí. - respondí.- aunque prefiero Bella.-

La gente comenzó a girarse y a mirar de reojo en un radio de cinco asientos. Con disgusto, comprobé que, a pesar de que el nuevo llamaba la atención por su portento físico, la mayoría de las miradas de auténtica sorpresa era por mi inesperada respuesta. La gente estaba demasiada acostumbrada a tratarme como parte del mobiliario escolar, y escucharme hablar por primera vez en seis meses fue tan sorprendente que Angela se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta desde la otra punta de la clase. Incómoda, me revolví en el asiento. ¿Cómo había permitido que mi estado llegara tan lejos? Sorprendentemente, a pesar de la fascinación que sentía por todos los vampiros, me di cuenta de que podía hablarle sin tartamudear ni ponerme nerviosa, cosa que no pasaba con _él_. _"Normal. Nunca nadie podrА tener ese control sobre mis emociones como...",_ no pude evitar pensar.

-Me llamo Josh Miller, soy nuevo. Encantado.- dijo, y volvió a sonreírme.

-Igualmente.- dije, esforzándome por parecer natural.

En ese instante el profesor llegó y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Seguí tomando apuntes, aunque mi mente se hallaba muy lejos de la novela romántica en el Barroco. Me parecía muy extraño que un vampiro que se alimentaba de sangre se comportara igual que un alumno normal y corriente, recogiendo apuntes del suelo y presentándose a todo el mundo. La campana tocó, y me levanté del asiento, recogiendo todo con rapidez y dirigiéndome hacia Angela, que ya me esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

Anduvimos en silencio hasta la siguiente clase. Yo tenía Cálculo y Angela, Historia. Llegamos a mi clase pero, antes de entrar, Angela me rozó la mano.

Sorprendida, me di la vuelta y vi a mi amiga mirándome con los ojos llenos de alegría.

-Bella...me alegro que hayas empezado a reaccionar- me dijo.

La miré y sonreí sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al parecer, Angela pensaba que yo volviese a hablar era un gran avance que iría a más. Yo deseaba lo mismo. Con el ánimo subido, entré a la siguiente clase, donde mi sonrisa atrajo la atención de más de un curioso.

A la hora del almuerzo me sentía mucho más despejada que de costumbre. La confianza de Angela era muy importante para mí. A pesar de mi ausencia, no quería perder los pocos vínculos humanos que me quedaban. Ya había perdido demasiado en esos últimos meses.

Me senté al lado de ella y Ben en la cafetería. Ben hablaba sobre una película de comedia bastante mala, mientras Angela asentía, más atenta a mí que a la cháchara de su novio. Entonces, una muy enfadada Jessica llegó contoneándose con su almuerzo dietético, seguida de Lauren, cuyo rostro decía que no estaba mucho más contenta que su inseparable amiga. Jessica se sentó, apartando bruscamente una de las sillas de plástico, y sin que nadie la animase comenzó a berrear y a despotricar.

-¡Menudos modales! ¿Qué forma es esa de presentarse? Debería de haberles dado una patada en el culo, por desagradecidos. ¡Tío bueno prepotente sin nada de cerebro! ¡Ag! - Angela miró a Jessica y luego a Lauren. Luego, con timidez, preguntó:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Jessica abrió la boca, pero Lauren la cortó, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su amiga de rizos oscuros.

-¡Los nuevos, eso es lo que pasa! - Espetó con su aguda voz - Hemos ido a presentarnos a Matt Miller y a su hermano Josh ¡y nos han mandando a paseo casi literalmente!- Giré levemente la cabeza, fingiendo nuevamente indiferencia.

¿Las habían tratado mal? Era extraño. Josh me había parecido amable a primera hora. Excesivamente amable.

-¿Qué os han dicho? - preguntó Mike, que acababa de incorporarse a la reunión.

-Bueno, pues nos hemos presentado y nos han saludado con un "buenos días"bastante seco -comenzó Jessica.  
Lauren hizo un sonido de disgusto, de acuerdo con su amiga - Luego, en un intento de hablar con ellos, les preguntamos que qué tal les parecía el instituto y dónde se habían mudado, y que de dónde venían. En vez de responder, el tal Josh se ha levantado y se ha cambiado de pupitre, ¡y el otro, el rubio, Matt, nos ha dicho que nos metiésemos en nuestros asuntos!- terminó, claramente ofendida.

-¡Estúpidos y prepotentes! ¡A saber cómo serán las chicas! - dijo, y lanzó una mirada envenenada a las preciosas piernas de la chica castaña, Amy, que hablaba con Matt, apenas moviendo los labios.

En ese momento, alcé la vista de las piernas de la chica y me encontré con la mirada sonriente y tranquila de Josh. Ruborizada, bajé la vista y comencé a desenredar y enredar el cordón de mi sudadera. ¿Por qué narices me miraba a mí?

Lauren y Jessica estaban demasiado ocupadas opinando sobre la virginidad de las dos chicas nuevas, pero Angela, siempre tan observadora, se percató del intercambio de miradas entre Josh Miller y yo, mirándome de manera inquisitiva.

Tras terminar el almuerzo, me levanté a mi clase siguiente, Historia. Hoy teníamos una larga y aburrida clase sobre la Revolución Francesa. ¿Cómo un tema tan sanguinario podía ser tan aburrido? Como estaba repasando mentalmente la lección, mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento camino al edificio 3, no me fijé en que una sombra ágil y blanquecina, cual espectro, se colocaba al lado mío.

-Hola - saludó una voz que ya quisiera cualquier barítono - ¿También tú tienes Historia con Jefferson? -

Si no fuera porque mi capacidad de reacción aún seguía adormilada, hubiera dado un buen bote. Con desgana, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrarme, giré a cabeza para encontrarme nuevamente con Josh Miller. Miré a sus ojos, bebiendo de su belleza, y respondí fríamente:

-Sí. Es por allí.- dije, señalando el camino. Josh entendió a la primera que era una clara invitación de que quería continuar mi camino a solas. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido mi tono frío y cortante. Además, esa inusitada amabilidad, honor que se reservaba sólo para mí, me producía más recelo que otra cosa

-¿No quieres acompañar al chico nuevo?- preguntó, fingiendo un mohín de tristeza.

Miré de reojo su rostro. ¿A qué jugaba?

-Acabo de decirte dónde está la clase. No creo que vayas a perderte. El instituto no es especialmente grande, ¿no crees?- respondí.

Permaneció callado un segundo, probablemente sopesando mi cambio de humor con respecto a primera hora de la mañana, y luego respondió.

-Bueno, te lo pido como favor. Yo recojo tus apuntes, tú me enseñas el instituto. Aún no sé muy bien dónde está cada clase y leer planos no se me da muy bien.- sonrió de manera angelical.

"Mentiroso", mascullé en mi fuero interno. ¿Qué no se le daba bien a un vampiro? Repentinamente, me descubrí pensando cuántos años tendría éste.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué otras clases tienes? - pregunté.

Josh sacó su horario y comenzó a decírmelo. Suspiré. Las mismas clases a las mismas horas que yo, salvo Biología.

-¡Genial! Ya tengo una compañera a la que conozco.- dijo, feliz, y comenzó a silbar.

Sonreí débilmente, mientras me preguntaba qué querría el vampiro de mí. ¿Era simple coincidencia lo de los horarios? ¿O me estaba volviendo simple y llanamente paranoica?

Entramos a la clase. Durante toda la hora estuvimos con el tema de la Revolución Francesa. De vez en cuando, nos mirábamos de reojo. Yo me ponía colorada y él sonreía, abiertamente feliz. A veces, entre murmullos, me preguntaba cosas simples, como quién era el muchacho de la tercera fila a la derecha o qué deportes solíamos hacer en gimnasia. Yo le respondía, también entre susurros, aunque los chicos que nos rodeaban se daban cuenta de que estábamos hablando. Demasiada publicidad, pensé.

La última hora era gimnasia. Josh y yo nos encaminamos hacia el gimnasio. Las miradas de los alumnos, especialmente del sector femenino, se clavaban en nosotros y nos perseguían durante todo el trayecto. Esa escena me resultaba desagradablemente familiar. Josh lo ignoraba, mientras me seguía preguntando cosas sobre el instituto y el pueblo.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, descubrí con sorpresa que el hermano de Josh, Matt, nos esperaba en la puerta. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de unos vaqueros anchos. A pesar de su aire de frívola indiferencia, seguía asemejándose a un modelo. Dentro del gimnasio, un grupito de chicas emocionadas cuchicheaba entre sí y lanzaba miradas a su dirección, soltando risitas tontas cada dos por tres. Matt me miró con sus ojos dorados. A pesar de su aire casi ausente, no mostraba nada de recelo en su mirada. Es más, casi creí ver un destello de simpatía cuando observó mi rostro con detenimiento. No parecía sorprendido al verme acompañando a su hermano menor.

-Vamos, Josh. Aún tenemos que coger los uniformes. -dijo a modo de saludo. - Y seguro que Bella tendrá que cambiarse.

Me sorprendí levemente al ver que mencionaba mi nombre. ¿Le habría hablado Josh de mí? Sentí un nudo en el estómago.

Esa hora nos tocaba jugar al bádminton, y teníamos que hacerlo por parejas. Suspiré y lancé una mirada a mi alrededor. Ningún compañero mío compartía esa hora conmigo, salvo Mike, que estaba exento de esa hora porque hacia media semana se había hecho una esguince en el tobillo derecho.

-¿Qué, no tienes compañero?- me dijo una voz conocida.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Josh. Iba vestido con unos shorts azules y una camisa de deporte blanca, pero igualmente parecía sacado de una revista retocada por ordenador. En la mano derecha llevaba una raqueta, mientras que en la izquierda llevaba otra que me ofrecía a modo de invitación.

-Gracias.- dije, tomando la raqueta.- Pero debo advertirte que soy muy torpe y probablemente acabe tetrapléjica antes de acabar la hora.- él se limitó a guiñarme el ojo y comenzamos a jugar. Me caí varias veces, y una vez estuve a punto de darle con la raqueta a la ilusionada chica que había acabado emparejada con Matt. Josh se acercó, preocupado, para ver como estaba.

-Bien.- respondí - Estoy acostumbrada a caerme.- él suspiró, aliviado al ver que no me había hecho ningún daño. Al finalizar la clase, se me acercó, justo antes de que entrara en los vestuarios.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo.

-Claro.- parpadeé asombrada.

-Bien, eres de las pocas personas con las que he hablado...por eso me preguntaba si podrías hacer conmigo el trabajo de Historia. Es que me da vergüenza pedírselo a otra persona, porque hay mucha gente a la que no conozco todavía.- esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

Respiré hondo. ¿Qué hacía? Estaba realmente confusa. Por un lado, recelaba de tanta amabilidad. En un humano hubiera resultado natural, porque habíamos tenido muchas clases juntos y probablemente en un día no habría hablado con mucha gente, pero en un vampiro era muy extraño. En cambio, se había mostrado realmente agradable conmigo y no parecía tener ningún reparo en acercarse a mí, cosa que no era excesivamente preocupante porque sus ojos decían que su dieta era vegetariana.

Josh me miró, la expectación brillaba en sus ojos ámbar.

-De acuerdo.- dije.- ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Bien.- dijo, sonriendo con alegría.- El trabajo es para la semana que viene y es bastante largo, así que propongo comenzar hoy, si te parece bien..- agregó.

Asentí. No tenía muchos deberes esa tarde y Charlie iba a ir a La Push para ver el partido de baloncesto con Billy.

-¿Dónde vamos a quedar?- pregunté, incómoda.

La gente ya comenzaba a salir del vestuario, y no pude dejar de notar las miradas, unas furtivas, otras asombradas, que los alumnos nos dedicaban.

-Mi casa se encuentra en la carretera hacia Port Angeles, y sería un mal caballero si permitiese que una señorita condujese a las afueras del pueblo, lloviendo y a oscuras - sonrió de tal manera que a más de una se le hubiera parado el corazón - así que, si no te importa, voy a recogerte yo. Me vendrá bien porque así conoceré un poco más el pueblo - sonrió avergonzado.

Me alarmé al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Un vampiro inusitadamente amable pasaría a recogerme a mi casa, aislada del resto del pueblo y donde sólo iba a estar yo?

Josh pareció ver la alarma en mis ojos, y sonrió levemente, aunque su mirada denotaba... ¿tristeza? El poder de convicción de su dorada mirada acabó por convencerme. Había algo en él...algo que me empujaba a confiar a ciegas, a pesar de que no debería. Esos ojos parecían demasiado sinceros para mentir.

-E-está bien.- conseguí decir.- A las seis en mi casa.

La alegría volvió a los ojos dorados de Josh, que sin más palabra se dirigió hacia el vestuario. Yo hice lo propio, pero poco antes de entrar, Josh me llamó:

-Eh, Bella- me di la vuelta, y me encontré una mirada agradecida en su rostro.

-¿Sí?-

-Muchas gracias por dejarme hacer el trabajo contigo.-

Su voz parecía sincera. Sonreí levemente y me dirigí hacia los vestuarios, embargada por una confusión de emociones que no sentía desde hacía meses.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El reloj del salón dio unas cuantas campanadas.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Me hallaba en el sofá de mi casa, con la mochila en la mano y los nervios a flor de piel. Cualquier ruido me sobresaltaba. Intentaba convencerme a mí misma que había aceptado hacer el trabajo con Josh porque si no, tendría que hacerlo con cualquier humano aburrido de mí y mi comportamiento, pero en el fondo no podía mentirme: los vampiros influían en mí de manera notable. ¿Por qué resultaba tan patética a veces?

El timbre sonó, amortiguado por el ruido de la incesante lluvia. Me levanté despacio y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la entrada. Suspiré profundamente - a sabiendas de que, probablemente, él lo escuchase - y la abrí.

Josh ya estaba ahí, con una chaqueta negra, el cabello negro perlado con gotas de lluvia y su acostumbrada sonrisa feliz, casi de niño pequeño, que daba a su rostro de arrebatadoras facciones un aire dulce, casi inocente. No sé por qué, tuve la corazonada de que esa sonrisa era sincera y no ningún engaño.

Sonreí débilmente, y ese simple gesto me costó más de lo que pensaba. Si Josh notó algo raro en mí, no lo demostró.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó.

Asentí. Iba a tomar un paraguas del vestíbulo, pero súbitamente, Josh me tomó delicadamente de la muñeca, desviando el brazo de su trayectoria. Sus gélidos dedos eran suaves al tacto, pero no produjeron en mí ninguna descarga eléctrica.

Suspiré, aliviada, al comprobar que, al menos, su tacto no me recordaría a _él_, aunque una parte de mí se hallaba claramente desilusionada. Josh apartó la mano con delicadeza, aunque noté que me echaba una mirada de reojo.

-No hace falta que cojas paraguas. He traído uno bastante grande para los dos.- respondió.

Me fijé en el enorme paraguas negro que se hallaba apoyado en su pierna. Sin más palabras, lo abrió y me ofreció el brazo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada cariñosa. ¿Cariñosa?

Tomé su brazo, titubeando, y echamos a correr por las baldosas mojadas que separaban el umbral de mi casa con su coche.  
Ahogué un gemido. El imponente Lamborghini Reventon - menudo nombre - se hallaba aparcado. Era de color negro y el coche deportivo más lujoso que había visto en mi corta vida. Sentí una punzada. Al parecer, beber sangre no era la única característica común en los vampiros.

Josh pareció avergonzado ante mi mirada de estupefacción, que enseguida conseguí reprimir. No dijo nada, pero me abrió la puerta del copiloto, manteniéndola abierta hasta que entré. Luego, cerró y se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor.

_"Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no conduzca rápido",_ era todo lo que podía pensar. Sin embargo, al arrancar, el coche se deslizó suavemente por la carretera de asfalto mojado. No me atreví a mirar a la ventanilla, pero no sentí ninguna sensación de velocidad.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- me preguntó Josh. Pude notar que intentaba disimular la preocupación de su voz.- Pareces un poco tensa. - Sonrió levemente.- No debes preocuparte. No muerdo.

_No muerdo_. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí en mis narices, o qué?

Seguimos con el trayecto en silencio.

-¿Vives con alguien?- me preguntó, en un intento de abrir conversación.- No parecía que hubiese mucha gente en tu casa.-

Me mordí el labio, debatiéndome entre contestar o no. Mi parte racional me decía que no, que saliese del coche y me olvidase de ese chico, pero mi parte irracional - que siempre le llevaba clara ventaja a la racional - me empujaba a contestar con sinceridad a aquel misterioso muchacho que tan agradable conmigo era. Además, si quisiera matarme, podría haberlo hecho perfectamente al ir a por mí a mi casa. Un bosque profundo, una casa aislada y una chica torpe eran una combinación perfecta para un asesinato limpio y tranquilo. Sacudí mi cabeza, ahuyentado esas imágenes.

-Sí, con mi padre, Charlie.- contesté.

Sonrió feliz, y me recordó a un niño que acaba de recibir un juguete nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban con cariño al mirarme.

-¿El jefe de policía?- Asentí otra vez. No me resultaba fácil hablar con los demás de nuevo, pero decidí que, si él podía hacer preguntas, yo también.

-¿Y tú? ¿Con quién vives?- pregunté, aunque era una estupidez, pues ya sabía quién era la mayor parte de su familia.

Esperaba que borrara la sonrisa amable de la cara, pero contestó con toda normalidad, aunque su espalda se había envarado un poco. Normal.

-Vivo con Matt, al que has visto esta mañana - te hubiera presentado pero parecía tener prisas por jugar a bádminton -, y Alyson. Los dos son mis dos hermanos mayores, son mellizos. Vamos al mismo curso porque llevamos una temporada que, por traslado de mi padre, no paramos de ir de a un lado a otro, y tuvieron que repetir curso a pesar de que tienen buenas notas, aunque ahora parece que vamos a permanecer aquí una buena temporada - me sonrió- Luego Tom y Amy son irlandeses y están aquí de intercambio, y al ser nuevos han preferido vivir aquí con nosotros, que también somos recién llegados. Lo cual es una suerte porque Matt y Amy parecen que han...congeniado bastante bien, igual que Tom y Alyson. - se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y tus padres? - pregunté.

Descubrí, asombrada, que era capaz de llevar una conversación agradable con él, algo que me resultaba imposible desde hacía tiempo. Me encontraba bien, por ilógico que resultase.

-Mi padre es de un gran bufete de abogados, trabaja en Port Angeles, pero hemos preferido vivir alrededor, porque la vida en una ciudad no es algo que nos agrade demasiado. Se llama Sacha. Mi madre se llama Hannah, trabaja en una galería de arte.- explicó.

Sin darme cuenta, llegamos a la biblioteca. Era un edificio ancho, de varias plantas. Estaba construido con ladrillo rojizo y rodeado, como todo lo demás en el pueblo, de bosque. Bajamos del coche y corrimos a refugiarnos en el interior. Allí, nos acomodamos en unas sillas al fondo de la sala. Estuvimos buscando libros para el trabajo, pero la mayoría de ellos no estaban en la biblioteca. Maldije en voz baja, pero igualmente comenzamos a trabajar.

Pasamos una tarde que, tengo que reconocerlo, fue bastante agradable. Josh era una persona bastante amable. No hablaba mucho de su pasado -evidentemente - pero mostraba amabilidad e interés por cualquier nimia cosa que le contase, aunque yo tampoco hablé mucho.

-¿Nunca has visto una carrera de motos como Dios manda?- preguntó, cuando le conté, a petición suya, las carreras de motos que algunos chicos del instituto montaban los fines de semana. Parecía tener interés en cada mínimo detalle de las costumbres y las personas de Forks. ¿Curiosidad o algo más?

-La verdad es que no. Ni siquiera he montado en una. Como hija de jefe de policía que soy, he sido criada odiando todo vehículo que pase de los 80 km/h -se carcajeó ante esto, y no pude evitar mirarle ceñuda. Enseguida, se mordió el labio, arrepentido.

-No quería ofenderte. En coche no me importa conducir despacio, pero en moto...siempre tengo que coger velocidad, la adrenalina me lo pide. ¿Estás segura de que no te gustaría probar?- me miró emocionado.

-Ahora mismo no estoy para buscar hobbies nuevos.- dije a bocajarro, y al segundo me arrepentí.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Josh pareció darse cuenta de que no quería decir lo que había dicho, porque no dijo nada y enseguida cambió de tema.

Josh me dejó en la puerta de mi casa a las ocho y cuarto, con tiempo suficiente para preparar la cena. Sin embargo, al entrar, comprobé que Charlie ya estaba allí. Enseguida supe que había mirado por la ventana del salón - en mi fuero interno, le llamé cotilla - al ver que me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa incipiente en el rostro.

-Hola, papá- dije, y comprobé que mi voz sonaba con algo de emoción, no era la voz fría, plana, cenicienta de los últimos meses.

-Ho-hola Bella- consiguió decir mi padre, mientras dejaba con esfuerzo la lata de cerveza encima de la mesa.- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, he salido con un nuevo compañero de clase a hacer un trabajo de Historia. ¿Qué tal el partido?- le contesté, mientras comenzaba a cortar verduras para la cena.

-Hemos ganado. Bueno, he ganado yo. Billy y su equipo han perdido - una nota de orgullo se dejó entrever en su voz - por cierto, tienes en la nevera pescado, lo trajo Harry hace un par de días, por si quieres prepararlo para la cena-

Asentí levemente mientras seguía cocinando. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que Charlie fingía mirar la televisión, mientras bebía de su cerveza y seguía sonriendo. Mentalmente, me preparé para el interrogatorio de tercer grado.

-Y, ¿quién es el nuevo compañero de clase? ¿Algún hijo de los nuevos? - preguntó.

-Sí, se llama Josh, es el chico de pelo negro. Te sonará de haberlo visto ayer, al ir a su casa.- comenté, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque en el fondo me estaba divirtiendo mucho al ver las caras de Charlie, que alternaba incredulidad con molestia y con alegría.

-Pues, no mucho, la verdad.- comentó.

Al cabo de un rato cenamos en silencio. Yo iba repasando mentalmente el día. Había sido, sencillamente, impresionante. Hacía dos días estaba ausente del mundo. La comida no me sabía a nada, no distinguía entre el frío y el calor, la única emoción que me embargaba era el miedo a las pesadillas que, noche tras noche, desfilaban por mis sueños. Pero ese día había sido diferente. Había hablado, había sentido emociones que antes no era capaz de sentir desde _su_ partida, había actuado como una persona normal y todos lo habían notado.

Incluso si no era un vampiro del todo _bueno_, incluso si sus intenciones, sus motivos por los que se acercaba a mí no eran del todo agradables, no podía sentir más desconfianza hacia Josh. Principalmente, por dos motivos. El primero era que, aunque no podía hacerme sentir como _él_ - pinchazos en el pecho- , pues eso nadie nunca lo podría conseguir, me inspiraba confianza y contra todo pronóstico, no me recordaba a _ellos_. Su gélida presencia me resultaba agradable. Era tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a _él_ que, cuando estaba a su lado, no los recordaba de una manera tan intensa.

Y lo más importante: me había sacado de ese confinamiento voluntario, esa especie de burbuja formada por sueños rotos e ilusiones vacías en la que me había envuelto. La tarde que había pasado con él era la primera en que los recuerdos no me atacaban, en que el dolor no era tan palpable. Le estaba profundamente agradecida a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía tan poco.

A pesar de todo, esa noche las pesadillas volvieron a mí.


	5. Runaway

**Hola a todos n.n**

**Bueno, pido disculpas a todos. Prometí capítulos largos y pronto, pero comienza mayo, y con él los exámenes y los trabajos, y sólo tengo tiempo para estudiar y estar con mis amigas. Además, en el poco tiempo libre tengo, mi musa no aparece así que tengo que colgar lo que ya tenía escrito de antemano No sé cuándo volveré a publicar, ¡sorry! Pero espero poder inspirarme un poquito este puente. **

**Este capítulo ha sido inspirado por la canción _Runaway _de Linkin Park, uno de mis grupos favoritos **

**Ahora, los reviews:**

**nonblondes: Con el tiempo se sabrá por qué los Miller tienen tanto aprecio a Bella, aunque en este capi algo se deja ver. Sigue comentando por aquí **

**E.W.C: Bueno, yo dejé bastante obvio que era Josh el de la ventana, pero en otros foros la gente pensaba en Edward O.O Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar **

**carotwlight08: Odiar a Edward es tan difícil que, quien lo haga, se merece una medalla...o una paliza, según se mire xD Gracias por comentar ;) **

**Mari-Cullen: No, Josh no es Edward ni quiero que lo sea xD! Hacer un personaje con personalidad propia es muy difícil y no estoy segura de poder conseguirlo, más si casi todo va a ser contado por Bella (que no todo). Gracias por tu comentario (me rallo, lo sé)**

**monseevans: Me alegra de que te gustara el fic hasta ahora...y espero que te siga gustando en el futuro!**

**ediyu: Bueno, el capi fue triste, pero el principio debe ser trágico, Bella lo pasa muy mal y sufre mucho durante la ausencia de Edward...y siento no poder seguir el buen ritmo que llevaba hasta ahora colgando caps.!**

**Arsa: Josh de momento siente cariño por Bella, se verá en este cap., pero tiene sus motivos. ¿La moto de Josh? No había pensado en eso, pero tal vez saque la Harley Davinson de extra XD **

**konii: Los Cullen aparecerán, claro, esto es un fic ExB, pero pasarán cosas antes. Si desconfías de los nuevos...¡este es tu capi! **

**Buscadora: Otra más que se une al grupo de desconfianza a los nuevos. Bueno, me alegro que al menos eso haya conseguido, porque quería que desconfiarais un poco de ello. ¡Lee este capi! Y bueno, Bella debería ser dueña de su vida, pero su obsesión por Edward traspasa la línea de lo saludable. Es lo peor que encuentro de estos libros.**

**Drama-doll: Tardé un poco en subir, lo siento...pero espero que igualmente disfrutes **

**Aradia-Gaunt: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te gustara la historia.**

**Tras este tocho presentación, os dejo el capi!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo 3: Runaway**

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría, pero un poco más despejada. Entre las nubes se vislumbraban retazos de cielo infinito, y el verde de los árboles y las plantas tenía un tono mucho más vivo.

Me dirigí al instituto con un ánimo un poco mejor que lo habitual. Saber que podía haber momentos en que los recuerdos me dejaban respirar me había devuelto un poco de ilusión, aunque parte de mí sabía que el dolor nunca sanaría. Pero aún llevaba grabada a fuego en mi mente la imagen de un Charlie sorprendido y una Angela feliz. Había sido demasiado egoísta durante mucho tiempo, y no había pensado en las personas que me querían. Era hora de cambiar esto, de intentar paliar mi obsesión por _él_ en la medida de lo posible. Aparqué la Chevy junto a la cafetería y me dirigí con paso tranquilo al umbral, donde Angela escuchaba a una muy exaltada Jessica hablar sobre su última cita con Tyler, mientras Lauren le dirigía disimuladas miradas envenenadas desde una columna unos metros más allá.

Al verme, Angela me dedicó una sonrisa tímida, cargada de dulzura. Yo le correspondí con otra sonrisa, que hizo que momentáneamente Jessica, del asombro, perdiese el hilo de su relato.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?- me susurró Angela con aquella voz suave y cálida.

-Mejor- sonreí, y ella entendió a qué me refería.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, dejando a Lauren y Jessica enzarzadas en una batalla campal. Pero mi buen humor se enfrió un poco cuando entré en la cafetería y me encontré de frente con la mesa de los Miller. Tom conversaba en voz baja con su prima Amy, rodeada por los brazos de Matt, sentado a su lado. Pero ni rastro de Alyson y Josh. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? La tarde anterior los ojos de Josh estaban de un color dorado, no podía estar cazando. Meneé la cabeza. ¿Y a mí que me importaba? Era cierto que Josh sanaba superficialmente mis heridas, pero no tenía derecho en inmiscuirme en su vida.

Me esforcé por seguir más o menos de buen humor el resto del día.

Durante el almuerzo, Mike y Jessica me lanzaban miradas curiosas. Al parecer, mi cambio se notaba más de lo que yo pensaba. Un poco nerviosa a causa de las miradas furtivas de mis dos amigos, me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, Biología.

-¡Ey, Bella!- me llamó una voz, dándome alcance.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Mike con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillando de expectación. Miré con disgusto su cabello rubio, largo y modelado de tal manera que imitaba un peinado que yo conocía demasiado bien.

-Hola, Mike -compuse mi mejor sonrisa, aunque seguía pareciéndose más a una mueca.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?- me preguntó.

Tragué saliva. Ahora que había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, no quería fastidiarla con Mike, pero no sabía qué decirle.

-Bueno, no mucho, la verdad. ¿Por?- pregunté.

-Pensaba que podíamos salir tú y yo.- me respondió.

Dos chicas, que habían estado mirando a Mike todo el rato, riéndose por lo bajo, se tensaron al escuchar estas palabras y me dedicaron sus mejores miradas de asesinas.

-Genial.- dije.- ¿Por qué no invitas también a Ben y Angela? Y bueno, a lo mejor Tyler o Jessica se quieren apuntar también...-

-Esto...- Mike titubeó.- Yo había pensado que podíamos salir sólo tú y yo. ¿Qué me dices?- volvió a sonreír.- Bueno, te dejo que te lo pienses y ya me comentas esta tarde en la tienda, que llego tarde a Trigonometría. ¡Adiós!-

Y se alejó corriendo por la dirección opuesta a la mía. Suspiré. Iba a dar la vuelta cuando una mano cálida y firme me hizo dar la vuelta. Enfrente de mí echando chispas, se hallaba una de las chicas que había estado observando a Mike. Tenía los ojos azules, grandes y claros, y un precioso cabello rojizo. Me miraba con los labios fruncidos y la cara lívida de rabia.

-Eh, tú, Swan.- me dijo.- ¿De qué coño vas?

Me quedé perpleja. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta tía en la cabeza? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. No entendía por qué me miraba de esa manera.

-¿Cómo que de qué voy?- pregunté.

La compañera de la pelirroja lanzó una carcajada burlona, mientras su amiga comenzaba a enrojecer.

-Pues eso, ¿te has propuesto cazar a todo chico o qué? - Ahí sí que me había dejado estupefacta. ¿Era sorda o qué? Acababa de decirle a Mike que saldría con él...si salía más gente.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué te ven pero no voy a permitirte ni la mínima. Tienes al nuevo babeando - eso era toda una novedad para mí, pero dejé que siguiera - y Mike lleva detrás de ti todo el año pasado y éste. Con respecto a Mike quiero dejarte claro que...-

Ya había tenido suficiente. No quería problemas con una pija pelirroja, mucho menos por un chico del que solamente podía sentir amistad.

-Mira, por mí puedes merendarte a Mike. Es uno de mis mejores amigos pero no quiero nada más con él, ¿entendido? Así que déjame en paz...- le solté, y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a entrar a clase de Biología, cuando me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo que la chica intentaba hacerme algo por la espalda.

Entonces una suave voz, fría y aterciopelada, surgió de la nada.

-Vuelve a decirle algo, o a intentar hacerle daño a esta chica, y tendrás que vértelas conmigo, y te aseguro que no soy nada mala en lucha. -Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Amy, la chica irlandesa prima de Tom, enfrente de la chica pelirroja. Las facciones perfectas de Amy estaban tranquilas pero sus ojos dorados se habían oscurecido levemente y lanzaban destellos de ira. La chica pelirroja estaba lívida y el labio inferior le temblaba visiblemente. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Su amiga, asustada, la tomó de la mano y ambas se alejaron al trote.

Amy suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y su postura se relajó un poco más. Cuando abrió los ojos, grandes y expresivos, éstos refulgían como el oro bajo la luz de las velas. Me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Esa...chica iba a golpearte por la espalda, pero parece que se ha tomado mi amenaza en cuenta.- volvió a sonreír mostrando su dentadura, lo que le daba un aire salvaje, casi felino. Era extremadamente hermosa.

-Sí. Muchas...gracias.- conseguí balbucear. ¿Por qué me había ayudado?

Ella debió leer el interrogante en mis ojos, porque me dijo:

-No me gustan ese tipo de personas. La cobardía me toca la moral. Por cierto, soy Amy Conelly. Me parece que eres compañera de Matt y de Josh, ¿no?- Asentí levemente. Entonces, ella se acercó suavemente a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sus rizos castaños y su piel suave, tersa y fría rozaron mi nariz. Su perfume era una auténtica delicia. -Encantada.- susurró con una hermosa voz de soprano.

Me quedé petrificada. ¿Una vampiresa desconocida acababa de plantarme un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo? Aquí había algo que no encajaba.

Cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta de que Amy ya había entrado en el laboratorio, y se dirigía a la mesa del profesor Banner, que estaba haciendo visibles esfuerzos por no mirarle las piernas a su nueva alumna.

Riéndome en mi fuero interno -para sorpresa mía - , me dirigí hacia mi mesa del laboratorio, la única que sólo ocupaba una persona. Evité mirar la silla negra de cuero. Ese vacío a mi lado era doloroso. Entonces, con paso elegante y sereno, como si más que caminar desfilara, Amy abandonó la mesa del profesor y se dirigió a la silla que había al lado de la mía, dejando un hilo de asombrados y babeantes chicos por donde pasaba. Me sonrió levemente, se sentó sin hacer el menor ruido y sacó su libreta, lista para tomar apuntes. El profesor Banner, que parecía estar flipando tanto o más que sus alumnos, reaccionó y con un sonoro carraspeo, comenzó a dar la clase.

Aunque me esforcé todo lo que pude en atender en esa clase, mi cerebro desconectaba constantemente, agobiado por las preguntas que se agolpaban. ¿Por qué los Miller y los Conelly se comportaban así conmigo? Sólo me conocían desde un día, pero ya era suficiente para tratarme como...como si me conociesen desde siempre. Paraguas para no mojarme, amenazas para salvarme y sonrisas desde el otro lado del comedor no eran el tipo de cosas que alguien hace por una persona a la que apenas conoce.

Miré de reojo a la bellísima castaña que estaba al lado mío. Era cierto que no andaba muy sobrada de valor, pero necesitaba alguna que otra respuesta.

Aprovechando que el profesor Banner estaba apuntado unos diagramas y dibujos en la pizarra, le pasé una notita a Amy.

_"Me gustaría poder agradecerte el que me ayudaras, pero antes me gustaría saber por qué"_

La chica pareció sorprendida ante esto, pero no tardó en desdoblar el papel y contestar, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

_"Ya te expliqué. No me gustan ese tipo de injusticias, ese tipo de gente me pone enferma"_

La miré durante varios segundos, sin poder articular palabra. Sus ojos me miraban simpáticos, pero bajo el resplandor de su mirada se ocultaban otras respuestas. Respuestas que yo quería saber. Si iban a entablar amistad conmigo tan rápido, quería explicaciones.

_"No es el único motivo. ¿Me equivoco?"_

Amy leyó el papel en silencio. Me miró durante dos segundos, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su mirada permanecía seria, tranquila, intentando descifrar mi curiosidad. Luego, se inclinó sobre el papel.

_"Bueno, la verdad es que no. ¿Sabes? Mi familia de acogida y yo no parecemos despertar demasiada simpatía, y lo cierto es que la gente de este instituto no nos llama demasiado la atención. Pero tú les has caído muy bien a Josh y a Matt. No creo que les agradara la idea de que una pelirroja despechada acabara a traición con la única persona que parece haber entablado algo de conversaciСn con Josh. Además...tengo la esperanza de que me caigas tan bien como a ellos. Las chicas de las otras clases no son muy interesantes."_

Durante un tiempo indefinido, dejé que mi mirada resbalase por encima de aquellas hermosas y complicadas letras. Luego, la miré a ella, que sonreía alegremente. Algo en mi expresión la alarmó, porque enseguida se puso seria y, casi a la defensiva, me contestó:

-Si no quieres ser mi amiga no importa. Las demás chicas tampoco parecen haberme encajado bien- esbozó una sonrisa para restar dureza a sus palabras.

Sonreí. Iba a preguntarle dónde estaban Josh y Alyson, cuando la campana sonó. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, Amy ya había recogido todos sus apuntes.

-Hasta pronto, Bella.- me sonrió.

Y se alejó por el pasillo con sus andares etéreos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la salida de las clases me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño cercano a la cafetería. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido, porque a mí me había tocado ese día ayudar al entrenador a recoger las raquetas y las redes de bádminton. Había intentado acercarme a Matt ese día, pero sus fans alocadas lo tenían monopolizado, y Mike ya se había recuperado del tobillo y estaba deseoso de mostrar sus habilidades de bádminton conmigo.

Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta. Iba a refrescarme algo la cara cuando escuché pasos acercarse. Seguida de un impulso, probablemente provocado por mi aún escasa vida social, decidí encerrarme en el baño y esperar a que las chicas salieran. Unas carcajadas estrepitosas me indicaron que las chicas que acababan de entrar eran Lauren y su inseparable amiga Kate, la novia de Eric.

-...y entonces se acercó a mi lado y se agachó para coger la raqueta. ¡Madre mía, como está! Con la camisa pegada se le notaba un pecho que ya quisieran los que van al gimnasio todos los días.- dijo Kate entre risas.

Recordé que ella iba conmigo a gimnasia. No era muy difícil imaginar que estaban hablando de Matt.

-Y esa coleta, y ese pendiente...y ese aire misterioso que tiene...- suspiró Lauren, que al parecer había olvidado el "incidente" del día anterior con Josh y Matt.

-Sí...qué suerte tiene la chica esa, la de los rizos castaños. ¿Anne, era? -Dijo Kate.- Bueno, qué más da. Tiene demasiada suerte y punto.

-Sí...igual que la tal Alyson, que parece muy cariñosa con Tom.- comentó Lauren, mientras abría el grifo.

Recé porque no tardara demasiado en maquillarse y retocarse.

-Parece que el único que está libre es Josh. Lo cual es una suerte porque Dios, no sé qué les dan de comer en su casa...-suspiró Kate.

Lauren hizo un ruidito desdeñoso con la garganta, y pude imaginarme sus ojos de besugo al ponerlos en blanco.

-Por poco tiempo. ¿No te has dado cuenta en quién se ha fijado?- Kate refunfuñó.

-Déjame adivinar... ¿Bella Swan?- dijo, marcando todo el desprecio y desdén que pudo en mi nombre y apellido.

-¡Bingo! Esa furcia siempre se consigue a los mejores del instituto... ¿qué le verán? Lo único a resaltar es lo delgada que es y la piel que tiene, porque salvo eso, nada fuera de lo común...- suspiró Lauren.

¿Furcia? ¿Estábamos hablando de ella o de mí? Por un segundo, la sangre me hirvió en las venas, y aunque mi falta de coraje era notable, contaba con el factor sorpresa de que ellas no sabían que yo estaba en el retrete de al lado. Pero en ese instante, Kate dijo entre risas algo que me dejó helada en el sitio.

-¿Qué le vería Cullen...?- era una pregunta retórica.

Lauren estalló en carcajadas. Escuché el ruido de una cremallera, del grifo al cerrarse y al final de una puerta al abrirse.

Pronto, el silencio reinó en los baños del instituto.

Permanecí un segundo sentada en el retrete, con la mirada vacía y boqueando. ¿Era yo o la cantidad de oxígeno de la sala había disminuido considerablemente?

El agujero en el pecho se extendía dolorosamente. Palpé mi chaqueta, casi esperando encontrarme un vacío sin fondo en el lugar donde debería tener el corazón.

No me importaba Lauren. No me importaba Kate. No me importaban sus estúpidas críticas de chicas de instituto celosas y envidiosas.

Pero habían puesto, lamentablemente, el dedo en la llaga. Habían tocado el tema más profundo e hiriente que podían sacar a colación delante de mí. A pesar de haber intentado mantener a raya una pregunta que, cual depredador al acecho, esperaba ser formulada, esa conversación había roto mis barreras. Ya no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

_"Nunca fui demasiado buena para él"_

Era increíble el poder que una simple frase tenía sobre mí. Parpadeé y entonces me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que no había podido reprimir. Unas lágrimas silenciosas que, cada noche, resbalaban por mi piel.

Me levanté como pude y despacio, como si temiera que al hacer un movimiento brusco mi cuerpo se deshiciese en miles de dolorosos fragmentos, me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento. Solamente quedaban los coches del personal no docente y el mío.

Abrí la puerta del conductor y me refugié en la cabina de mi coche. Me eché sobre el respaldo y suspiré. Mi cara estaba pálida y sudorosa, y los ojos me brillaban debido a las lágrimas derramadas. Tragué e intentando no pensar en nada, mientras me concentraba en arrancar el coche. El rugido familiar del motor de mi coche me reconfortó levemente. Al llegar a casa, comprobé que Charlie no estaba, aún estaría trabajando. Me senté en el sofá, mirando la televisión sin ver nada.

Una parte de mí no quería aceptar la dolorosa realidad. Que nunca estuve a su altura, que nunca me quiso. Que simplemente fui la estúpida y débil niña humana que se encaprichó de algo que iba más allá de sus expectativas.

Pero por otro lado, no podía permitir volver al estado zombie. No ahora que había comenzado a despertar. Aunque fuese simplemente por Angela, por Mike o por Charlie. Ellos aún tenían la esperanza de que pudiese ser una persona normal. Una humana.

Necesitaba pensar, desconectar del mundo por un simple segundo. A veces me hubiera gustado huir de ese infierno, pero necesitaba permanecer en Forks. Era lo único que aún me permitía aferrarme a que todo eso no fue una simple imaginación, que realmente los mejores meses de mi vida habían existido.

Tomé un bolígrafo y un papel de la cocina y, esforzándome por hacer la letra clara y legible, escribí una nota a Charlie.

_"Charlie: He tenido que salir. No sé si me dará tiempo a preparar la cena. Pide una pizza; te compensaré otro día con una buena cena. No sé cuánto tardaré, pero espero terminar pronto"_

Dejé el papel encima de la mesa de la cocina, esperando que lo encontrase. Tomé un impermeable y sin más salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina. El día se había nublado un poco más y apenas se veía cielo. La luz del sol, sin embargo, entraba clara y luminosa entre los resquicios de nubarrones.

El inmenso bosque de Forks era una muralla de vegetación verde y espesa que se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho del horizonte, hacia las montañas del noroeste de la península Olympic. Un refugio de oscuridad y verdor, donde poder esconderme de todo durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Empecé a caminar. Era consciente de la vena masoquista que estaba despertando en mí, al acudir al lugar donde me dejó...cuando intentaba olvidar precisamente ese hecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo caminé. Tropecé muchas veces con las raíces retorcidas de los enormes árboles que tapaban el cielo y la tierra, haciéndome numerosos rasguños en las manos y en las rodillas. No podía ver nada y apenas sentía el tacto de las rugosas cortezas en mis manos. Caminaba sin saber adónde, intentando huir de algo de lo que no podría nunca escapar: de mí misma.

De repente, un enorme trueno hizo retumbar el cielo entero. Por un momento pensé que la bóveda celeste se habría partido en dos. En vez de eso, descargó toda su furia en forma de lluvia. Las gotas caían sobre mí con fuerza. No podía escuchar nada más que el sonido amortiguado de la lluvia al resbalar por las espesas hojas de las copas. El barro no facilitaba mi penosa caminata, pero no por eso dejé de internarme en el bosque. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero tampoco me importaba. Al final llegó el momento en que mis piernas no eran capaces de soportar mi peso ni un segundo más.

Abatida, me dejé caer entre los tocones de dos inmensos árboles. Sentía el agua sobre mí, el barro entre los dedos de mis manos, la hojarasca debajo de mis pies. Nada de eso me consolaba. El agujero en el pecho y el nudo en el estómago crecían cada vez más. Pronto sentí que el estómago se me encogía y las lágrimas escocían como fuego en mis ojos. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y hundí las manos aún más en la blanda tierra, con los nudillos convulsos bajo mi pálida piel.

Sin poder evitar, encogí las piernas, abracé mis rodillas y comencé a sollozar.

Mi cuerpo, frágil y delgado, se estremecía ante mis sollozos secos y angustiados. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar esto? La sensación en mi pecho, las pesadillas, la ausencia, las verdades que dolían más que puñaladas en la espalda... ¿nunca iban a acabar?

Tal vez, con el tiempo, las heridas sanaran superficialmente. Podría intentar llevar una vida. Una vida sin motivaciones, sin esperanzas, una vida a oscuras basada en viejos recuerdos. Pero vida al fin y al cabo. Incluso puede que, cuando fuera mayor y me sentara a contemplar cómo había hecho ese viaje que algunos llaman vida, pudiera recordar aquellos meses y sentirme realmente agradecida. Agradecida porque, mentira o no, ilusión o realidad, habían sido los mejores meses de mi existencia.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara, y yo deseaba que con ellas se llevara ese sufrimiento que no parecía tener fin. Comenzó a hacer frío, mucho frío. Un frío que se extendía por mi espalda y me rodeaba, lenta y suavemente, mientras besaba mi piel.

-Por fin te encuentro, Bella...- susurró una voz angelical al lado de mi oído.

Ni siquiera me inmuté. El frío no me desagradaba. Sin importar que mis ojos estuvieran hinchados y mi cara pálida, me giré levemente.

Tan calado hasta los huesos como yo, con un brillo de nostalgia y de melancolía en los ojos dorados, Josh se encontraba sentado encima de uno de los tocones que había a mi lado. Sus brazos me rodeaban en ademán protector, como intentando ahuyentar aquello que me hacía daño.

Le miré, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Entre la lluvia y los sollozos su figura parecía desdibujada, borrosa, como sacada de un espejismo.

-¿Qu-qué...hac-ces...a-aquí?- conseguí preguntar entre hipidos.

-Te seguí.- dijo sin más miramientos. Comenzó a secarme las mejillas con un pañuelo seco.- Fui a devolverte unos apuntes de historia y vi que ibas por el bosque...me asusté un poco.- admitió- el bosque es muy grande y puedes perderte...- Permanecí un segundo callada. Recordé las recomendaciones de _él_, de que nunca fuera al bosque. Entonces, ¿por qué me dejó allí? ¿Tenía esperanzas de que me perdiera entre la espesura? Las lágrimas volvieron a formar un nudo compacto en mi garganta.

-No llores.- murmuró Josh.

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a sollozar de nuevo. Él me aferró por la cintura con aquellas manos de acero, pero con suavidad, y me atrajo hacia él. Yo lloraba, aferrando con los nudillos convulsos su chaqueta empapada, mientras él me acariciaba el pelo enmarañado.

Al cabo de unos minutos mis sollozos comenzaron a apagarse lentamente. El dolor iba remitiendo lenta, muy lentamente. Con esto pude comprobar mi teoría de que los Miller no me recordaban a ellos.

Mi casa, mi coche, el instituto, las clases, mis amigos...todo llevaba su huella de una manera dolorosa y palpable. En cambio, ellos no tenían nada que ver con los Miller. Eran de la misma especie, pero no habían convivido conmigo en un mismo tiempo, pero a la vez me despejaban la duda de que ellos fueran un sueño. Era la mezcla de realidad y olvido que yo necesitaba.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa. Vas a resfriarte.- murmuró Josh.

Asentí débilmente. Josh me miró durante un momento, mordiéndose el labio en gesto pensativo. Finalmente, se quitó el chubasquero y me tapó con él. Intenté quejarme pero acalló mis quejas con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego, me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a pasar por los tocones, atento por si tropezaba o resbalaba.

Aunque había estado durante bastante tiempo dando vueltas, al cabo de una media hora pude distinguir, a la mortecina luz del crepúsculo, la silueta del jardín trasero de la casa de Charlie. Suspiré y, acto seguido, estornudé. Josh suspiró.

-Me lo temía.- murmuró.

Llegamos chorreando a mi casa. En mi descuido, había dejado la puerta trasera de la cocina sin cerrar. Maldije en mi fuero interno, aunque, bien pensado, tampoco había mucho de valor que robar en mi casa.Me senté en una de las disparejas sillas de la cocina.

-Ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte.- me dijo Josh.- Vas a ponerte aún peor de lo que ya estás.

Asentí y subí las escaleras, dejando un reguero de gotitas de agua a mi paso. Ya en mi habitación, saqué unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta roja del armario. Me cambié rápidamente y dejé la ropa mojada en el fondo de la cesta de la ropa sucia. Fui derecha al baño y me examiné en el espejo. Mi piel pálida estaba casi traslúcida, debido a la llantina, y mis ojos chocolate enrojecidos e hinchados. Mi nariz se hallaba algo colorada y el pelo enmarañado. Un auténtico desastre.

Tomé el cepillo y el secador y conseguí arreglar levemente mi cabello. Cuando bajé, Josh me esperaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con una caja de pastillas para el resfriado y una humeante taza de té.

-Perdona por haber estado buscando cosas en tu cocina, pero no hay nada como una buena taza de té para el resfriado.- me regaló una reconfortante sonrisa.

Me pregunté cómo un ser tan frío podía actuar de una manera tan cálida y cariñosa. Encima de la mesa, en una carpeta, se hallaban los apuntes de Historia que me había dejado la tarde anterior en el coche de Josh. Menos mal que se había dado cuenta, porque yo ni me había fijado en que me faltaban.

La sonrisa de Josh desapareció en cuanto me tomé la primera pastilla y comencé a beber el té a sorbitos.

-No fui una buena idea salir a dar un paseo por un bosque lóbrego cuando está cayendo el diluvio universal.- Sonreí de manera cansada.

Bebí el té a sorbos más grandes. El efecto de las pastillas, que solían dejarme grogui, comenzaba a hacerse notar. Dejé pesadamente la taza a un lado y apoyé la cabeza entre mis brazos. Mi cabeza parecía haberse desconectado del resto del cuerpo. Me recordé a mí misma que no podía dormirme con un invitado en casa, la cena sin preparar y la cocina encharcada, pero el sueño no atendía a razones.

Antes de dormirme del todo, me pareció escuchar una suave voz que decía: "No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor".

No podría decir si fue cierto o no si lo escuché. En ese instante me había quedado dormida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Josh POV ON**

Mi coche traspasaba el espeso cortinaje que la lluvia formaba, dejando atrás las casas y los bosques de Forks.

Suspiré lentamente, expulsando el aire, aunque no me hiciera falta alguna inspirar ni espirar. Encendí la radio y puse uno de mis discos favoritos, una recopilación de los mejores temas de jazz. El jazz era algo que siempre me relajaba, aunque tenía serias dudas de que en estos momentos lo consiguiera.

Mientras, a un volumen bajo, el coche se llenaba de las notas tocadas por Louis Armstrong, mis pensamientos seguían un rumbo diferente al de la carretera, que me llevaba derecho hacia mi nuevo hogar, si es que unos seres tan errantes como nosotros podemos considerar a un sitio fijo hogar.

No entendía muy bien qué había empujado a Bella a salir corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque en ese estado, y mucho menos a llorar de esa forma. Mi frío corazón se encogía al recordar la frágil y pálida figura de Bella, escondida entre tocones y llorando de manera desconsolada.

Sabíamos muy poco de Bella Swan. Lo poco que los archivos del instituto al que había acudido cuando vivía en Phoenix aún guardaban. Sin embargo, la pena que la embargaba no era normal. Había algo, en el fondo de aquellos enormes ojos de color chocolate, que la estaba torturando por dentro. Eso me hacía sentir mal. Era la primera vez que nos concentrábamos tanto en ayudar a un humano -tal vez porque era la primera vez que alguno se había cruzado en nuestro camino- y tanto mis hermanos como yo habíamos descubierto que simpatizábamos con ella.

Era diferente, no se sentía incómoda con nosotros, era como...si nos conociera. En mis cuatrocientos setenta y cinco años de vida he visto muchas cosas. Como vegetarianos que somos en nuestro aquelarre, hemos podido tener el lujo de ver y oír muchas cosas sobre humanos.

Desamores, ruinas económicas, muertes de seres queridos, lazos de amistad rotos o sueños incumplidos. Había muchas cosas que les causaban dolor y malestar.

¡Los seres humanos son criaturas tan frágiles!

En el fondo admiraba que pudiesen sentir tanto dolor y seguir en pie. Nosotros también amábamos, por supuesto, pero una de las ventajas de ser inmortal es que nunca tienes que plantearte el momento de decir adiós a la persona amada. Lamentable que muchos vieran a esas increíbles criaturas como simple alimento.

Mientras conducía en la carretera solitaria, con las siluetas de los árboles como única compañía, recordé el susto que me había llevado esa tarde, y me maldije por dentro.

Esa mañana no había podido ir al instituto, debido a que había tenido que acompañar a Alyson y a Sacha a "preparar el terreno".

La habilidad de mi hermana Alyson es que puede detectar la presencia de otros vampiros a bastantes kilómetros a la redonda, debido a que puede detectar la ponzoña - y la sangre, en caso de los neófitos - concentrados en el sistema circulatorio. Esto le permite saber antes de tiempo si es un neófito o un vampiro experimentado. La habilidad de mi padre Sacha es, casualmente, la contraria. Permite eliminar nuestro rastro -olor, sentido de la ponzoña- para evitar que otros vampiros nos rastreen y localicen. Realmente práctico.

Por eso, al volver, decidí ir a ver si Bella estaba bien. Matt había propuesto la idea de hacer rondas alrededor de la casa de Bella para ver si se acercaba, puesto que aunque la habilidad de Alyson es bastante buena, no es plenamente infalible, además que podría tener otros medios para ponerse en contacto con Bella, y eso es lo que intentamos descubrir.

Sin embargo no habíamos concretado nada y por eso, Bella había pasado la tarde sin protección alguna. Di gracias al cielo por haber tenido la feliz idea de haber pasado por su casa a devolverle aquellos apuntes y, de paso, asegurarme que seguía estando viva y en plenas condiciones.

Mi mente volvió a evocar la figura de Bella llorando y apreté con más fuerza el volante, al punto de pensar que lo reventaría.

Me asombré al descubrir un sentimiento de rencor -algo impropio en mí, pues soy bastante tranquilo incluso dentro de mi especie- dirigido al o la causante del dolor de esa pobre muchacha.

Llegué a mi casa, donde el resto de la familia me esperaba.

**Josh POV OFF**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi dormitorio me despertaron súbitamente. Ahogando un grito, me incorporé. La cabeza me dolía a horrores. Miré a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo había llegado a mi cuarto?

-¿Bella?- llamó la voz de mi padre.

Al instante, Charlie abrió la puerta y me miró. Supe que mi aspecto no había mejorado mucho al ver su cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás horrible.- el tacto no era una de las virtudes de Charlie.

-Me he resfriado.- repuse con voz pastosa. Charlie me miró, receloso, y luego fijó la vista en mi mesilla, donde alguien -mi fuero interno canturreaba la palabra Josh - había dejado un vaso de leche, el termómetro y las pastillas del resfriado.

-De acuerdo.- dijo.- Tú sigue durmiendo. Yo bajaré a cenar-

-Papá, no me ha dado tiempo a cocinar...-empecé.

-Lo sé, tranquila. De todas formas, ha estado muy bien que me dejaras una lasaña precocinada en el microondas. No tenías que haberte molestado.- me dijo, y me guiñó un ojo.

¿Lasaña precocinada? Parpadeé, confusa, y entonces me fijé en las dos enormes mantas gruesas que me cubrían. Parecía que Josh estaba atento a todo.

Sonreí débilmente. Le debía más de una. No sólo por haberse preocupado por la cena de mi padre y por mi resfriado, sino también porque no había hecho preguntas de ningún tipo, lo cual agradecía.

Suspiré y tomé un sorbo de leche. Luego, me arropé con las mantas y me volví a quedar dormida. Gracias a las pastillas, no tuve pesadillas de ningún tipo.

Me desperté, con la cabeza poco despejada y ardiendo, pero visiblemente mucho más descansada. Aunque la herida del pecho escocía aún, una noche sin pesadillas tras un breve rato con Josh me había sentado bien al estado anímico. Miré el despertador y con un sobresalto comprendí que eran las once de la mañana. Había estado durmiendo unas quince horas, aproximadamente.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, apartando las mantas. Me toqué la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Igualmente, me dirigí hacia la ducha. Necesitaba lavarme el pelo para volver a parecer una persona. Cuando salí de la ducha y me sequé el pelo, me puse un chándal cómodo de color gris y el termómetro.

Charlie se había ido a trabajar hacía unas cuantas horas, a pesar de ser sábado tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina. Miré el termómetro. Treinta y nueve de fiebre. Bravo, Bella.

Suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina. Me tomé el primer antipirético que pillé en el armarito de los medicamentos y me preparé un vaso caliente de leche con galletas de chocolate. Necesitaba azúcar en vena para reavivarme un poco.

Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando un suave golpeteo en la puerta me indicó que alguien llamaba. Extrañada, fui a abrir la puerta.

No pude contener una media sonrisa tímida al ver a Josh y Amy plantados en el umbral de mi casa, con una caja de chocolatinas bajo el brazo y una sonrisa reconfortante.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Espero que no me matéis por este capítulo! Era algo necesario para la maduración de Bella, y para que lo vendrá luego. En el Josh POV él comienza a hablar de una supuesta persona que quiere comunicarse con Bella...con el tiempo se sabrá, era por si alguien no había pillado bien el párrafo ' **

**Ah...es una tontería, pero me hacía ilusión decirlo...en el documento original del fic (en Word) la letra de Bella es en Comic Sans, y la letra de Amy, en Chiller, creo...es para que veáis las diferencias de escritura y porque bah, estoy aburrida y lo digo xDDDD **

**Para amenazas, vampiros y/o hombres lobo para uso personal, elogios o tomatazos, dejad reviews **


	6. Decisiones

**Qué decir. Me falta inspiración, tengo que replantearme muchas ideas, poner en orden muchas cosas confusas y sobre todo, esperar a que la infernal época de exámenes - que aún no ha comenzado del todo- pase. Pero mientras os dejo este capítulo. ¿Música ambiental? De todo, pasando por Linkin Park, Korn, System of a Down hasta Evanescence, HIM, Muse y demases. De todo un poco xD **

**Ahora, reviews: **

**nonblondes: Jo, no sabes la alegría que me ha dado saber que te gustan mis vampiros ficticios / ¡Hacer personajes es más difícil de lo que yo creía!**

**Buscadora: Sí, ya hacía falta algo de POV de otro personaje, hace la historia más fácil de llevar y más interesante. Además, los Miller tienen mucho que contar aún. **

**Bunny1986: ¿De verdad quieres que haya algo entre vampiritos nuevos y Bella? Y yo que pensaba que me iban a matar por meter a vampiros nuevos en la vida de nuestra querida Bella xDD**

**monseevans: Bueno, el capi era triste, así que aunque lamento que hayas pasado un mal rato leyendo la caminata de Bella por el bosque, supongo que si conseguí que eso despertara emociones en ti, es que voy por buen camino! **

**carotwilight08: Sí, Edward es perfecto mientras...1) No se vuelva excesivamente empalagoso 2) No sea tan extremista, todo o nada**

**konii: Gracias! Es fantástico saber que hay gente a la que le gusta mi forma de escribir. Y ale, aquí tienes actualización.**

**ediyu: Muchas gracias por ser una lectora TAN incondicional, y muchas gracias por el cumplido. De verdad me esfuerzo en transmitir bien los sentimientos, y me alegra ver que funciona!**

**Aradia Gaunt: Muchas gracias...con ver vuestros nombres en los reviews me conformo, no necesito ni Biblias ni nada...y aquí tienes más de Josh **

**Yume Hyuuga Uchiha: No te preocupes que ya tengo pensada la forma de entrar a los Cullen en escena, la tengo pensada desde el principio del fic Y sí, es mi primer fic **

**yurii cullen: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! **

**Arsa: Los sentimientos de Josh son un misterio encerrado bajo doble llave xD Ya se verá. Y sí, Amy es majísima, al menos en mi imaginación xD La de Numb me inspiró mucho en los primeros capítulos, porque es así como se ha convertido Bella, más en una sombra insensible que en otra cosa...la de My December es muy bonita, pero algo lenta para mi gusto. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios **

**mari-cullen: ¡Sí! Bella is resurrecting! ¿De verdad Josh te parece lindo? /**

**Gisselle Serke: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que nunca había leído nada sobre un aquelarre de vampiros nuevos, y como me apetecía y me gustaba la idea, decidí escribirla yo XD ¿Los Cullen disfrazados? xDDDD Eso sí que es original! **

**Drama-doll: Ante tus amenazas de muerte...me he asustado y aquí tienes fic **

**Orhen Shiy: Wualá que entusiasmo xD! Me alegra que te guste el fic y te parezca original! Gracias por comentar! **

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capítulo 4: Decisiones**

-¡Hola Bella!- saludó Amy con aquella voz celestial.- ¿Te encuentras un poco mejor? Josh me dijo que tenías fiebre.

Asentí y abrí un poco más la puerta, ladeándome, en un gesto de invitación. Amy sonrió un poco más y entró seguida de Josh, que me miraba sonriente de reojo.

Cerré la puerta mientras los dos se sentaban cómodamente en el desvencijado sofá del salón. La sencillez y el poco tacto a la hora de combinar colores que presentaban los muebles del salón realzaban lo insoportablemente hermosos que eran. Reprimí un suspiro de admiración, quizá, teñido con algo de envidia sana, y me apoltroné en el sillón que había al lado del sofá, cerca del televisor.

Amy me miraba. Esa chica era realmente especial. Siempre tan callada, pero cuya presencia infundía una gran calidez, y realmente amable. Me gustaba. Me dirigió una media sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora.

-Josh vino ayer preocupado porque tenías mucha fiebre - Josh miró al suelo y suspiró, examinando con atención cada pelillo de la mullida alfombra - y hemos pensado que a lo mejor nos dejarías ser tus enfermeros durante un ratito.-

Sonreí débilmente, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a cosquillear bajo la intensa mirada de ambos.

-Me parece buena idea aunque soy una enferma bastante aburrida. No me quejo al tomar pastillas ni me escapo de casa ni nada por el estilo.- Josh fingió un pucherito de disgusto.

-¿Te has tomado la pastilla?- me preguntó Amy de repente, muy seria.

-Eh, todavía no me ha dado tiempo.- contesté.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó-

-En el armarito de las medicinas, en la esquina de la cocina.-

-¡Vale! Te prepararé las pastillas con un poco de té. Josh, acompáñala a su dormitorio.- Amy se levantó y con andares sutiles se deslizó hacia la cocina, aparentemente feliz con su nuevo papel de enfermera.

Josh me miró y con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, me invitó a ir al dormitorio. Subí las escaleras, seguido de él, y me acomodé entre las mantas de mi cama.

Él se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio - di gracias al cielo en que no reparó en la cómoda de cuero que había en la esquina de mi dormitorio - y permanecimos callados durante un tiempo.

-¿No vas a preguntármelo?- rompí el silencio.

Josh me miró con los ojos dorados teñidos de serenidad.

-¿Preguntar el qué?-

-Por qué ayer estaba llorando y perdida en el bosque mientras caía el diluvio universal.- respondí.

En otras circunstancias me habría sonrojado y avergonzado de mis infantiles actos, pero en ese momento no estaba para esas cosas.

-Bueno.- hizo una pausa.- no voy a obligarte a contarte nada que no quieras. Si fuiste allí es porque necesitabas pensar, pero como llovía y parecías no saber por dónde ibas, te seguí.-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- me apetecía un poquito de sinceridad.

-Seguí tus huellas.- respondió.

En cierta forma, no estaba mintiendo, sólo que mis huellas -para él - las dejaba en el aire y no en el barro húmedo. Mi aroma servía mucho más que las pisadas.

Hubo otro incómodo silencio. Josh parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo me dedicaba a observarle, intentando descifrar algo en su rostro, pero sus facciones permanecían impasibles, serenas.

-Sé que no es justo.- murmuré.

Josh me volvió a mirar, otra vez atento, pero esta vez su rostro dejó ver la sorpresa ante mi comentario.

-Tú ayer me ayudaste a salir del bosque y te adentraste a por mí, sin importar la lluvia, la oscuridad o que no me conocieras de nada - en realidad, lo único que importaba era esto último, dado que lo otro no suponía impedimento alguno para un vampiro - pero yo no te cuento nada acerca de mis motivos.- guardé silencio.

Josh me miró sin decir palabra alguna.

-No quiero que te sientas presionada, Bella. -Calló durante unos segundos - no te conozco mucho, aunque créeme que me gustaría, pero no hace falta ser un adivino para saber que lo que te pasaba te dolía. No era algo normal - empecé a hablar pero me hizo un gesto para que me callara - tengo...experiencia a la hora de ver las reacciones normales de la gente. Tus ojos...no era un dolor normal. Por tanto no espero que te comportes ni reacciones de manera lógica, es decir, contándole a tu "salvador" tus motivos- se sinceró.

Otro silencio. En ese instante, Amy apareció por la puerta, con una taza de té -acababa de desayunar, pero me la tomaría por no hacerle el feo - y las pastillas para el resfriado.

-Josh, Matt acaba de llamarme al móvil. Te necesita para arreglar unas tuberías. Tenemos que irnos.- luego se giró hacia mí.- Bella, siento que nos tengamos que ir ya. Vendremos a verte pronto. ¡Ponte buena!- se inclinó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, apenas un frío roce, mientras su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el hombro.

Josh se despidió de mí aparentemente alegre, aunque sus ojos estaban inusitadamente apagados. Parecía un poco más triste que ayer, aunque sin duda su sonrisa de niño feliz estaba ahí, grabada a fuego en su níveo rostro.

Cuando iban a cruzar el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, le llamé.

-Josh.- el aludido se giró - muchas gracias por todo.- Él entendía a qué me refería.

Josh me sonrió un poco más animado y me guiñó un ojo, dando a entender que no pasaba nada.

-Estaremos aquí para lo que necesites - me dijo. Luego, añadió susurrando, tan bajo que tuve que hacer muchísimos esfuerzos para oírle - más de lo que tu misma crees.-

Al minuto oí la puerta principal cerrarse suavemente.

Permanecí sentada, acurrucada contra el frío gotelé de la pared de mi dormitorio, abrazada a la almohada de plumas. La conversación con Josh me había dejado muy pensativa.

_"Tu dolor no es un dolor normal"_ Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, apenas una débil imitación del sonido suave y armonioso de su voz.

No, claro que no. No era un dolor normal. ¿Cuántas personas habían perdido su vida entera en una sola tarde?

Porque al irse _él_, se había llevado mi vida consigo. Mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis preocupaciones y mis costumbres: todo giraba en torno a _él_. De la noche a la mañana, mi mundo había sufrido un giro de 360º. Un giro que yo no estaba dispuesta a afrontar.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Temía a los recuerdos - es por ello que mi estado zombie había durado meses - , pero por otra parte eso era lo único que me había podido asegurar que ellos no habían sido una mera ilusión de mi mente.

Pero con la llegada de los Miller, me había demostrado a mí misma que existían. Aquellos meses que siempre conservaría en mi alma como los momentos de mayor felicidad de mi vida habían sido reales. Pero ya no estaban. Aquellos días habían acabado, marchitos como una rosa deshojada en el agua, y yo no podía dejar mi vida a la deriva. Era algo demasiado irresponsable por mi parte.

Mi Romeo no me quería. Se había cansado de su Julieta. Mi cuento de hadas había acabado y no podía cerrarlo y comenzar a leerlo de nuevo, porque ya no había ningún príncipe en sus páginas. Tal vez fuese hora de comenzar otra historia, escribir un nuevo comienzo. No con otro príncipe, por supuesto. Yo sólo quería un príncipe y mi tiempo con _él_ se había agotado.

Pero no todos los cuentos tienen príncipes, ¿verdad?

Podía intentarlo.

Tenía que deshacerme de los recuerdos. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Mi corazón se había desangrado suficiente, era momento de intentar curar las heridas, o al menos taparlas lo mejor posible.

Y, como una señal enviada desde el más allá o Dios sabe dónde, me levanté de la cama y escuché hueco.

Miré hacia la tarima de madera de mi dormitorio sobre la que estaba. Pisé levemente. Se escuchaba hueco, como si no estuviese encajada del todo. ¿Tan zombie había estado que no me había dado cuenta de que mi dormitorio se caía a pedazos?

Suspiré y me arrodillé en el parqué. Con mis uñas, presioné hacia arriba la tarima de madera y cedió.

En aquel pequeño espacio había una caja de zapatos escondida. ¿Qué era aquello?

Creo que en el fondo lo intuía. Sin embargo, no me quedó dudas algunas de qué era aquello cuando abrí la tapa y vi la carátula del CD que _él_ me había regalado por mi cumpleaños.

Noté el escozor previo al llanto en mis ojos. Eran mis regalos de cumpleaños. El último cumpleaños que había celebrado, aquél que como macabro regalo me había concedido un adiós de la persona que más quería.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos firmemente. No, Bella. Me había jurado a mí misma que iba a ser fuerte, que iba a luchar. ¿Dónde había quedado la Bella que sabía reprimir emociones desagradables? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado de...patetismo, dejadez?

Era hora de borrar los recuerdos. Y no iba a esperar ni un minuto más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Conducía a una velocidad un poco mayor de la habitual en mí. Las oscuras copas de los árboles tapaban el sol del mediodía. Mi Chevy cruzaba rápidamente el sendero del bosque. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por ese camino, pero lo recordaba como si hubiera ido ayer mismo.

Pronto el sendero se bifurcaba, y tuve que reducir la velocidad al tomar el camino de la izquierda. Los arbustos que crecían salvajes entre los imponentes bosques y la hierba alta indicaban que nadie había pasado por allí en mucho tiempo.

Cada vez iba conduciendo más deprisa, a causa de la espesa vegetación y el nudo en mi estómago. Me sentía con náuseas y apretaba el volante firmemente. Al final, escuché el murmullo de un arrollo de aguas cristalinas y, casi al instante, la imagen de una enorme y preciosa casa de paredes blancas y enormes ventanas que captaban la luz apareció ante mí.

Las plantas trepadoras escalaban por las paredes laterales y los jaramagos crecían entre las baldosas que daban a la entrada, pero todo estaba igual que antes. Aparqué el coche a una distancia prudencial. Con un leve portazo, cerré la puerta y cogí la caja de zapatos.

Lentamente crucé el sendero, inspirando e espirando profundamente, me dirigí hacia la puerta principal.

No tenía intenciones de entrar. Mis recuerdos eran demasiado vagos, en comparación con la perfección de sus rostros y de sus voces. Pero si entraba en la casa, y contemplaba las habitaciones - y peor si estaban aún amuebladas - de una manera nítida, el dolor sería más de lo que mi muy recién recuperada fortaleza podría combatir. Dejé la caja de zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

El porche lo cubriría de lluvias y del viento, aunque, no me importaba que la naturaleza destruyese aquellos recuerdos.

Solamente me inspiraban dolor, además, ¿qué esperaba? Ellos no iban a volver jamás. Mis vampiros buenos se habían cansado de los humanos y sus estupideces. Nunca me reprocharían haber dejado aquellos regalos en la entrada de su casa, porque nunca lo sabrían.

Volví a mi coche. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, mi cara estaría blanca y descompuesta, así que decidí dar un par de vueltas por el bosque, en coche, para relajarme.

Las vueltas se alargaron y cuando llegué a mi casa, el atardecer estaba a su fin.

Nada más entrar Charlie acudió a mi encuentro. Abrió la boca y, por el centelleo de sus ojos, me iba a echar la bronca del siglo por irme de casa todo el día, con fiebre y sin avisar, pero al ver mi rostro decidió dejarme en paz.

En mi fuero interno lo agradecí. Para ser poco hablador y tozudo, Charlie podía llegar a ser un padre muy comprensivo.

Fui a la cocina y me preparé un vaso de leche. No había comido nada en todo el día pero no tenía hambre, y Charlie ya se había pedido una pizza para cenar. Fui a mi dormitorio y, tras darme una ducha y ponerme el pijama, me tomé el vaso de leche con dos pastillas del resfriado. Empezaba a preocuparme que lo único que tomara últimamente eran pastillas.

Pronto, el sopor hizo mella en mí. La luz de la luna, a punto de alcanzar la plenitud de la luna llena, comenzó a difuminarse ante mis ojos, vertiendo su resplandor lechoso en las copas de los árboles.

Pronto me quedé dormida, aunque antes creí divisar dos pálidas siluetas en el lindero del bosque.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Josh POV On**

Reunión familiar.

Esas dos peligrosas palabras que nunca acontecían nada bueno. Cada vez que la familia entera se sentaba a debatir es porque había algo grande entre manos.

Y ahora había algo gordo. Muy gordo. Algo por lo que habíamos estado recorriendo gran parte del norte de Europa y las zonas montañosas de Estados Unidos. Una caza sin fin que había comenzado en las áridas llanuras congeladas del norte de Rusia, años atrás.

Y esta vez estábamos dispuestos a darle final, costase lo que costase. ¿Costase lo que costase? No.

Había algo por lo que ninguno de los miembros de la familia no estábamos dispuestos a pasar, y era que nuestra lucha personal se cobrara la vida de algún ser humano. En nuestra familia de vegetarianos le teníamos mucho aprecio, especialmente Matt.

Normal. Cualquiera tendría aprecio a las personas si los fantasmas de un pasado humano te persiguieran... sesenta años después de haber sido convertido. Y precisamente por esos tiros iba la reunión de hoy.

Sacha, mi padre -biológico no, claro está- estaba de espaldas a nosotros, aunque podía ver su reflejo pensativo en la enorme ventana de cristal que mostraba una preciosa vista del inmenso y cuidado jardín de la casa.

Amy estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos, tranquila y serena, en uno de los sofás de cuero que había junto a la chimenea y las enormes librerías repletas de libros. Siempre estaba tranquila, lo cual era una ayuda. Hannah, mi madre, se encontraba sentada en el sofá, a mi lado. En el sofá que había junto al nuestro estaba Tom, con actitud hosca y meditabunda - raro en el él - y a su lado, acurrucada contra su pétreo pecho, se hallaba Alyson, con los ojos cerrados y concentrada.

En las escaleras, apoyado contra la barandilla de madera labrada estaba Matt. Su actitud indiferente permanecía ahí, pero conocía lo suficiente a mi hermano mayor para saber que la ponzoña le hervía de impaciencia.

Mi padre resopló y dio comienzo a la reunión.

-Bien, lo primero es lo primero. Alyson, ¿has detectado algo? ¿Algún vampiro en las cercanías?- preguntó.

Alyson se apartó un poco de Tom y se incorporó en el sofá.

-No, no he detectado nada, pero ya sabes que mi...habilidad aún no está del todo desarrollada.- Alyson era la miembro más joven de nuestro clan, aparentaba diecinueve años pero debería tener treinta y ocho. Una niña pequeña prácticamente.

-Eso es bueno.- dijo mi padre. Permanecimos callados un segundo. -Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacemos.- dijo Amy. -Somos vampiros viejos en nuestra mayoría, pero si no tenemos el suficiente control para evitar destrozar todo, lo cual daría mucho que pensar a los humanos, o dejamos que uno de ellos nos vea...bueno, la ira de los Vulturis podría no tener precedentes-

Ella era la prudente, y la mayor de los "hijos" -al ser la primera hija adoptada, aunque no era la mayor en edad ni humana ni vampírica - , con unos estupendos trescientos dos años que le sentaban fenomenal.

Eso era lo malo. La batalla que estábamos dispuestos a librar podía no tener suficiente control y los desperfectos serían innumerables.

-Hay un problema -dije-, y es que no sabemos si cuenta con aliados. Tenía entendido que no iba en pareja, sino en grupo con otros vampiros...o eso fue lo que averiguamos, aunque fue difícil. No solía dejar...mmm...espectadores tras su paso-

Todos sabían a qué me refería. Había chupado hasta dejar secos completamente a todos los posibles espectadores de sus viajes en los últimos años. La carnicería que los vampiros salvajes -y especialmente crueles- pueden ocasionar por sed, aburrimiento, prevención o todo a la vez es terrorífica.

-Y hay otro punto que creo que deberíamos intentar averiguar.- dijo Tom - y es que, ¿qué interés puede tener en esa chica...Bella?-

Todos permanecimos callados. No habíamos conseguido averiguar qué podía querer de ella. Debía reconocer que la sangre de Bella era deliciosa, tenía un olor que hacía la boca agua. Pero eso no era motivo suficiente para preparar una amenaza contra ella, a menos que fuese su cantante, claro. Mi madre, Hannah, tomó la palabra.

-Llevamos tres años de rastreo intensivo, dedicándonos exclusivamente a esta tarea. Pero esa venganza pendiente lleva demasiados años persiguiéndonos. No podemos dejar la tarea inconclusa. Venimos a Forks porque sabíamos que acabaría viniendo aquí, y tenemos que intentar averiguar sus intenciones, por qué quiere a esa chica y qué va a hacer. Sólo así podemos intentar prever sus movimientos y cazarla.- Asentimos.

Éramos un clan experto, sabíamos qué hacer a la hora de luchar. No habíamos participado nunca en la guerra de guerrillas que algunos neófitos montaban, sobre todo tiempo atrás. No nos interesaban aquellos aquelarres de vampiros que, a imagen y semejanza de los Vulturis con su Volterra, se convertían en la "mafia" secreta de las grandes ciudades del sur del país, ocasionando auténticos baños de sangre para obtener el control de la ciudad. Pero habíamos participado en algunas batallas bastante cruentas y habíamos salido con vida.

Aunque después de consolidarnos como clan unido decidimos pasar página de la historia negra del libro de familia. Pero las habilidades, el instinto, la táctica seguían ahí, latentes bajo nuestra fría piel. Uno nunca olvida cómo ser un cazador.

El silencio se prolongó, mientras Alyson y Hannah miraban de reojo a Matt, que permanecía callado. Todos esperábamos a ver qué decía el miembro más implicado de la familia.

-Protegeremos a Bella.- fue su respuesta ante sus miradas.- No le deseo a nadie lo que me pasó a mí. Mi conversión...fue difícil. Y creo que a ella le espera algo parecido, sino peor. Además, esto es algo personal y no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi causa. Y...de alguna manera tendremos que agradecerle su ayuda involuntaria. Gracias a ella pronto podemos atraparla.- respondió.

Amy miró agradecida a su pareja. Matt era tranquilo, indiferente ante los que no le conocían, pero Amy y yo - los que más contacto con él teníamos - sabíamos que bajo esa fría máscara bullía un mar de emociones diferentes.

Matt, en cierto sentido, era el más humano de todos nosotros. No porque se comportara como tal, sino porque su pasado era algo que condicionaba su futuro desde su conversión. Nosotros habíamos dejado atrás nuestra vida humana. Los olores, los recuerdos, los rostros amados se iban difuminando como tiza bajo la lluvia. Cada uno había encontrado en los demás una familia. Nuestro futuro era la eternidad. ¿Qué había de humano en aquello?

Pero en Matt era diferente. Hay recuerdos que ni siquiera una no vida eterna pueden borrar. Matt no deseaba a nadie el final que el destino le había reservado a su cómoda vida humana. A nadie. Y mucho menos a Bella, una de las pocas personas que le habían caído realmente bien. Supongo que Matt se sentía identificado con ella, pues los dos habían estado en el punto de mira del mismo cazador.

Matt había sido cazado. Pero Bella no. Yo no permitiría que nadie, y mucho menos esa frágil chica que tan confuso me tenía, sufriese lo que había tenido que sufrir mi hermano.

Lentamente, la luz rojiza de un crepúsculo moribundo comenzó a bañar de sombras la sala.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Un poco más de información sobre esa amenaza que planea sobre el apacible pueblo de Forks...y sobre Matt, uno de mis muchos personajes ficticios al que más cariño le tengo Además, ya era hora de que Bella espabilase, aunque de forma cruel...Como siempre, para cualquier atentado contra mi vida o alguna ración extra de autoestima, dejad reviews **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Cuando los Miller hablan del vampiro/a que buscan, hablan como si fuera mujer. No es que lo sea, es que yo lo puse como si hablaran de la "amenaza", que es femenino, no sé si me explico...**


	7. Aprendiendo a vivir

**¡¡VOLVÍ!! ¿He tardado mucho? :D**

**Ya he acabado la mayoría de los exámenes, tan sólo me faltan dos, pero son bastante fáciles y las semanas de exámenes duros y de estudio intensivo ya han terminado. El viernes 13 tendré vacaciones de verano, y como creo que no tengo que estudiar para septiembre, podré dedicarme a adelantar el fic, que tengo algunas ideas y un poquitín de inspiración. **

**Os he dejado un pedazo bien largo, para compensar el tiempo de espera.**

**Música ambiental...de todo tipo, aunque cuanto más escucho Bring me to life y My Immortal de Evanescence, más me pegan las letras para los libros de Stephenie Meyer xD **

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a EDIYU, porque mirando reviews, he visto que ha comentado todos y cada uno de los capis del fic, y fue la primera lectora que tuve por aquí. Thanks guapa :) (Aunque esto no significa que a los demás os quiero menos que sabéis que yo os adoro ) **

**Reviews: **

**-nonblondes: Tranquila, la pesada soy yo por no ponerlos ya xD pero todo a su debido tiempo. Muchas gracias por el comentario!!**

**-Aradia Gaunt: La idea de Eddie en los tiempos rebeldes es brutal! Me encanta! Me alegra mucho que te guste los Miller, ya lo sabes!! **

**-Gisselle Serke: Gracias por los ánimos! Sí, me ha salido todo muy bien y espero que a ti también! Edward...quién sabe...a lo mejor ve los recuerdos, a lo mejor no...y en cuanto a la amenaza, mi mente no es muy creativa, no desesperes! Para saber lo que le ha pasado a Matt...falta su tiempo aún. **

**-ediyu: Tranquilizaos, los Cullen aparecerán. Más tarde que temprano, pero aparecerán. Siento mucho las desilusiones y esperas que el fic pueda ocasionar, pero está pensado de una manera y aunque me alegra que os guste, no puedo cambiar la planificación original del fic... y en cuanto a si Bella olvidará Edward...bueno, todo el mundo sufre desamores y hay que seguir hacia adelante, aunque la verdad un amor así es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, de olvidar...**

**-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha: Siento la tardanza, espero que este capi también te parezca precioso! :) **

**Besitos a todos y ya dejo mi kilopresentación! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo a vivir**

_"Corría._

_Corría sin rumbo fijo, a través de la espesa y oscura maleza de los bosques. Los árboles de raíces y ramas retorcidas me impedían el paso, me arañaban el rostro y los brazos, me hacían tropezar y caer de bruces contra la alta hierba oscura, pero yo siempre me levantaba y volvía a correr._

_Tenía miedo a lo que tenía delante, a ese futuro oscuro interno en el bosque, pero algo dentro de mí se retorcía ante la idea de mirar atrás. No, en el fondo de mi ser sabía que si miraba atrás, todo estaba perdido. No podía mirar atrás. El miedo atenazaba mis miembros. Me sentía ligera pero a la vez sabía que no era lo suficientemente rápida. No sentía mis brazos ni mis piernas, pero un cosquilleo pesado, incómodo, me advertía de que el miedo y el peligro estaban allí, latentes bajo mi piel, escondidos entre las sombras de aquel bosque infinito._

_Una sombra acechaba detrás de mí. No podía verla, pero era rápida, muy rápida. Y letal._

_Corría. Corría intentando salvar mi vida. Algo dentro de mí sabía que esa sombra me deseaba todo el mal de este mundo. Y también sabía que, no importara lo que hiciese, esa sombra acabaría encerrándome en su abrazo mortal._

_Entonces, caía de bruces otra vez, pero en esta ocasión mis debilitadas piernas no eran capaces de reaccionar.  
Intentaba levantarme, pero la sombra ya estaba allí. Finalmente, el cazador había cazado a su presa._

_La sombra se acercó lenta, pausadamente. Se inclinó, en posición de ataque. Cerré los ojos y esperé el beso macabro de la muerte."_

Me desperté sobresaltada, incorporándome bruscamente en la cama, con la frente perlada de gotas de sudor y boqueando frenéticamente.

Me llevé una mano a la frente y con el dorso del pijama me limpié el rastro de sudor. Miré al despertador de la mesilla de noche. Las cinco y cuarto de la madrugada.

Con un suspiro, me apoyé pesadamente en la pared que había pegada a mi cama, apoyando la mejilla en su fría superficie. _"Es un sueño, es un sueño. Sólo un sueño",_ me repetía a mí misma.

Hacía muchos meses que sufría pesadillas. Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Desde que escuchara la conversación de Lauren y Kate, hacía dos semanas, las pesadillas habían cambiado. El escenario era el mismo. Pero las sensaciones, los personajes - salvo la protagonista que, claramente, era yo - y las situaciones habían cambiado y no estaba segura de que fueran para bien.

Me levanté tambaleante de la cama y, con la sensación de ser vigilada, me calcé las zapatillas de andar por casa y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina, a por un vaso de agua, pues tenía la garganta reseca, y me encontraba mal.  
Cuando volví a la habitación, un frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi habitación estaba más helada de lo normal. Ese frío mordía mi piel, y se fundía con mis huesos pero, por algún motivo, no era un frío desagradable.

Me fui otra vez a la cama y me tapé con las mantas. Hundí el rostro en la almohada y aspiré. ¿Desde cuándo mi almohada olía tan bien? Un olor fresco, revitalizante, atrayente. No sabía que olor era - ya había olido otras veces esa fragancia en mi dormitorio - pero me relajó muchísimo. Mis músculos se destensaron y mi mente se quedó en blanco, mis cinco sentidos bailaban al son de ese aroma.

Finalmente volví a caer en un sueño que, por fortuna, no estaba plagado de verdes y oscuras pesadillas.

* * *

Ese día me desperté un poco más tarde de lo normal, a las diez de la mañana. Tenía los ojos hinchados y pegados a causa de las legañas, y las marcas rojizas de la almohada, pero estaba satisfecha. Había dormido de un tirón después de esa pesadilla. Aquel frío y relajante aroma actuaba a las mil maravillas.

Me levanté de un salto y me fui a la cocina. Charlie estaba fuera, jabón y estropajo en mano, limpiando el coche patrulla, como solía hacer todos los domingos.

Me miré la temperatura. Ya estaba mucho mejor, y eso que no había estado demasiado en reposo, aunque a base de pastillas habría acabado matando al virus. Mi estado anímico era una auténtica montaña rusa.

Por una parte, estaba el dolor que producía pasar página. Era doloroso comprender que aquella hermosa etapa de mi vida, aquellos recuerdos dulces como la miel, pertenecían a un pasado que no retornaría. Su recuerdo era algo que no me abandonaría, pero sólo sería eso, un recuerdo. Empezaba a entender aquella frase que dice que no hay nada más triste que el recuerdo más feliz.

Pero por otro lado estaba eufórica. Ya no era la Bella Swan débil y patética que se había paseado sin vida por las calles de Forks en los últimos seis meses. Me encontraba con energías, para afrontar lo que pasase, bueno o malo. Me resignaba a pensar que ya no había nada más para mí en este mundo. Tal vez la vida inmortal se me fuera negada, pero aún me quedaba una vida mortal que aprovechar y unos lazos que no quería romper. Además, la inmortalidad en sí no me había abandonado...tenía a una familia de vampiros viviendo a quince minutos de mi casa en coche, y que precisamente tenían a bien de hablarme y visitarme con cajas de chocolatinas bajo el brazo. Lo empezaba a considerar un buen presagio, el signo de que aquello que había vivido meses atrás no era producto de mi imaginación.

Me preparé unas tortitas con sirope de fresa y un buen tazón de chocolate caliente. Charlie, alertado por el olor, vino a asomar la nariz a la cocina.

-Eso huele que alimenta, Bella. ¿Desde cuándo consumes tantas calorías a estas horas?- me preguntó, visiblemente alegre ante mi apetito.

-Dos semanas enferma hacen estragos. Te he dejado un par de tortitas en la bandeja.- dije, desviando el tema.

Charlie sonrió, visiblemente satisfecho, y se sirvió las tortitas en una servilleta para comerlas mientras fregaba el coche. Limpié los platos del desayuno y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Abrí la ducha y suspiré, al sentir las cálidas gotas deslizarse por mi blanca piel.

Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una blusa de color blanco. Decidí que era un buen día para dedicarme a hacer tareas. La casa estaba bastante limpia - mi período zombie había aumentado considerablemente mi obsesión por mantener el polvo a raya - así que me dediqué a hacer los deberes del instituto.

Encendí el ordenador y vi que tenía un correo electrónico de Reneé, que estaba muy preocupada porque no la había escrito en dos semanas. Era extraño: viniendo de mi madre, dos semanas habrían bastado (y de sobra) para acabar llamando a la policía de todo Washington. Pero después de mi letargo mi madre estaría acostumbrada a recibir respuestas cada vez más escasas por mi parte. Me sentí mal al haber renunciado a mantener una buena relación con mi madre que, durante muchos años, había sido la persona más importante para mí en mi vida. Seguro que la inocente y despreocupada Reneé había sufrido mucho al verme en ese estado.

A pesar de todo, mi madre parecía feliz. El limonero que había plantado en su jardín comenzaba a echar flores - estábamos principios de marzo, pero en Florida ya empezaría a hacer buen tiempo - y Phil parecía optimista a la hora de que sus chicos ganasen la liga de béisbol estatal. Con una media sonrisa contesté a mi madre, demorándome en pequeños detalles e imprimiendo toda la vitalidad y optimismo posibles. Estaba segura de que a mi madre le gustaría ese mensaje. Justo cuando terminé de enviarle el correo electrónico, Charlie me dio una voz desde el patio:

-¡Bella! ¡Te buscan!- Di un respingo. Ya me hacía una ligera idea de quién podía ser. Bajé las escaleras precipitadamente, aferrándome a la barandilla para no acabar el resto del domingo en el hospital, y abrí la puerta.

Josh estaba de pie, charlando tranquilamente con mi padre. Llevaba un polo de mangas largas de color azul y cuello de camisa blanco, y unos vaqueros. Me sonrió.

-Buenos días, Bella.- su voz mostraba alegría.- Es un poco temprano, pero pensé que podíamos aprovechar para acabar el trabajo de Literatura. - Charlie frotaba con especial detenimiento el cristal delantero de su coche, excesivamente concentrado en la espuma que salía del jabón. Ignoré sus miradas de reojo y contesté:

-De acuerdo. Cojo la carpeta con los apuntes y la chaqueta en un minuto-

Josh me sonrió feliz y se apoyó en la puerta del copiloto de su deportivo negro. Charlie intentó disimular, sin mucho éxito, su cara de franca admiración ante semejante ejemplar. Reí disimuladamente al entrar en casa.

Desde que, hacía dos semanas, Josh había acudido al bosque para traerme de vuelta de mis propias pesadillas, mi relación con él había cambiado. Se había creado entre nosotros una relación de complicidad que nunca pensé que iba a tener con alguien. Él sabía que yo sufría, y yo sabía que él lo sabía. No necesitábamos más explicaciones. Él sabía que no debía tocar los temas sentimentales en mi presencia, y yo sabía que no debía indagar en su pasado, pues no iba a sonsacarle respuestas. Me llevaba muy bien con él, también con Matt y Amy. Matt se había propuesto enseñarme a jugar bádminton como Dios manda y algunas tardes íbamos al polideportivo local a jugar. Amy y Josh acudían algunas veces a mi casa para hacer los deberes con nosotras. Además Amy me había convencido para que, el fin de semana siguiente, fuera con ella al cine.

Al minuto estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche negro. Había prometido a Charlie estar de vuelta pronto, a fin de prepararle la comida, pero Charlie me indicó que no me molestase, que pediría comida italiana en un local de Port Angeles de un viejo conocido suyo. Que no me preocupase, que trabajase mucho y que no tuviera prisas, me dijo. Cabeceé. El bueno de Charlie.

Josh parecía relajado, tarareando por lo bajo una canción de jazz, mientras me miraba de reojo frecuentemente.

-Estás mejor.- no era una pregunta.

-Lo estoy.- asentí.

-Me alegra el cambio. Veo tus ojos algo distintos. Eso es bueno.- susurró. Permanecí callada. Una parte de mí me pedía que le contase lo que había sucedido, por qué me había encontrado llorando de esa manera. Pero tenía miedo. No sólo miedo al ver una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, cuando le dijese el apellido, sino también miedo a que no supiese afrontarlo. Pero estaba decidida: iba a cambiar, iba a luchar, iba a ser fuerte. Y cuanto antes me quitara los miedos y el dolor de encima, mejor.

Pero quería que fuera sincera conmigo. Necesitaba que lo fuera. Yo confiaba en él, algo me empujaba a hacerlo y en dos semanas y media que nos conocíamos había hecho más por mí que muchas personas de Forks en dos años. Era amable y se preocupaba por mí, igual que su familia. ¿Por qué no confiaba en mí? Tal vez no quisiera asustarme. Pero yo le daría a entender que sabía su secreto, iría directa al grano, sin indirectas. Y entonces sabríamos hasta qué punto confiaba en mí. Y hasta qué punto podía confiar yo en él.

-Es domingo y la biblioteca estará cerrada hoy. He pensado que podíamos ir a un café a Port Angeles, con el nuevo tramo de autovía se tarda veinte minutos en llegar y es un sitio agradable.- me dijo Josh.

-Buena idea.- dije. No quería caras conocidas ni lugares abarrotados si iba a confesarle a mi misterioso compañero que sabía que era una criatura mitológica de la noche sedienta de sangre.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Las notas de jazz relajaban el ambiente. Me encontraba a gusto, recostada contra la suave tapicería y aspirando el aroma a menta y limón que esparcía el ambientador del coche. La llovizna golpeteaba rítmicamente los cristales del coche, mientras los bosques iban espesando menos y desdibujándose a nuestros lados conforme el coche se adentraba más en terreno urbano.

Al final llegamos a Port Angeles. Josh cruzó un sinfín de carreteras hasta adentrarse en uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad, a diez minutos escasos del paseo marítimo. Josh aparcó muy cerca de un hotel restaurado de mediados del siglo pasado. Salimos del coche y corrimos hacia la entrada del local, puesto que había comenzado a chispear.

El café era un sitio muy acogedor, ambientado en los años treinta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y el suelo tenía parqué en algunas zonas. Las mesas de madera limpia estaban colocadas a lo largo del pequeño local, rodeadas de sillas tapizadas en rojo. Unos cuadros con dibujos del mismo estilo que los primeros anuncios de Coca-Cola adornaban las paredes, mientras que las esquinas y el poyete de la enorme ventana - que ocupaba casi toda la pared izquierda del local - estaban abarrotados de plantas. El mostrador tenía una vitrina de cristal donde había teteras de cobre, flores y tarros antiguos llenos de galletas y bandejas repletas de pasteles y dulces de todo tipo. Una chica de unos veinticinco años, castaña y de aspecto amigable, limpiaba la barra de madera pulida mientras una vieja canción de blues resonaba en el ambiente.

El local estaba vacío a esas horas. Dos mujeres de treinta y tantos años desayunaban tranquilamente en un extremo de la sala. Josh y yo nos acomodamos en el lado contrario, en una mesa al lado de la ventana. La chica se dirigió a nosotros con paso vacilante, claramente intimidada - y fascinada - por la belleza de mi acompañante. Le dirigió una mirada de fascinación y admiración. Sentí una punzada en el pecho al recordar una escena parecida en esa misma ciudad, hacía más o menos un año, pero enseguida aparté la idea de mi mente, recordándome a mí misma la promesa hecha hacía dos semanas, de rodillas en mi dormitorio.

-Buenos días.- saludó la chica con una voz dulce y armoniosa, de mezzosoprano.- ¿Qué desean?- preguntó, sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo delantero del delantal que llevaba anudado a la cintura.

Al menos la chica nos miraba a ambos y se mostraba cortés y no descarada como aquella camarera de esa ocasión.

Mierda, Bella. Piensa en otra cosa.

-Yo deseo...un batido de frutas del bosque.- dije, pidiendo el batido más sencillo del menú.

-¿Y el caballero?- preguntó la chica, tras apuntar mi pedido.

-De momento nada, gracias.- repuso con una sonrisa, mientras le dedicaba una fugaz mirada a la camarera para luego fijarla en la ventana, a la lluvia que caía melódicamente desde el cielo.

La chica se marchó a la trastienda y al minuto llegó con una enorme copa llena de espumoso batido para mí. Cuando me cercioré de que se había ido, saqué mi carpeta y mis apuntes para comenzar a preparar el trabajo, mientras mentalmente me preparaba para confesarle todo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Quería ser directa, pero por otra parte temía su reacción. Josh debió notar que estaba tensa, porque me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando mientras hojeaba las páginas del libro de Historia.

-Mmm.- comenzó.- ¿Qué te parece si incluimos parte del testimonio de Talleyrand? Tuvo un papel importante en la Revolución Francesa y no creo que nadie vaya a incluirlo en el trabajo.- Asentí débilmente mientras revolvía el batido con mi pajita.

Finalmente, decidí lanzarme al agua. Eso era mejor que vivir con la incertidumbre...¿no?

-Josh...-comencé.

El aludido me miró con aquellos deslumbrantes ojos dorados, pero no me distraje. Era una mirada bella, indudablemente, y atrayente, pero no era la mirada que yo buscaba aún en mis sueños.

-En las últimas semanas he comenzado a tener una buena relación contigo y tus hermanos, especialmente Matt y Amy. Por eso... creo que va siendo hora de que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.- dije, sin más preámbulos.

Tenía la vista fija de nuevo en mi batido, pero no necesité mirarle para saber que sus músculos se habían tensado. Al mirar de nuevo sus ojos, vi una mezcla de recelo y confusión en ellos. El ambiente era denso; podía cortarse con mi pajita.

-¿Sinceros?- me preguntó.

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, entre ese mar de tensión, durante unos segundos. El sonido del blues, las pisadas de la camarera, las risas de esas dos amigas treintañeras comenzaron a escucharse más débiles y perder importancia. Mis sentidos estaban puestos en la reacción que mi siguiente frase iba a tener en mi interlocutor.

-Sé tu secreto.- dije.

La diplomacia era la mejor arma de la que yo disponía en momentos así. Si iba a matarme por descubrir su secreto, mejor que fuera ese día. Tarde o temprano algo acabaría llegando a sus oídos. La gente evitaba hablar de ellos, puesto que la poca confianza que habían inspirado durante sus dos años de habitantes en aquel pueblo, más el destrozo que me habían ocasionado mentalmente, habían incrementado el pánico que los estudiantes habían tenido a aquella familia reservada y absurdamente hermosa. Pero al final habría acabado oyendo algo, y deduciendo que yo sabía qué eran. Si iba a morir por saber un secreto cuyas entrañas no debería haber desvelado, al menos lo haría siendo plenamente consciente de ello, y no como una víctima acorralada. Aún me quedaba orgullo en las venas.

-¿Secreto?- repitió. Pero la confusión había desaparecido de su rostro, ahora inexpresivo.

-Sí. El tuyo y el de tu familia.- contesté.

Mis ojos no podían apartarse de aquellas inmóviles y perfectas facciones. Su mirada adquirió un matiz ausente que, acompañando a su rigidez, le hacía parecer alguna estatua dedicada a Apolo en algún panteón griego.

Permanecimos medio minuto en silencio. Yo removía el batido, claramente confusa. Me esperaba ira, sorpresa, furia...pero no esa ausencia casi total de Josh. ¿Por qué se había quedado tan...pensativo?

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.- murmuró. ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas explicaba? Abrí la boca para preguntarle de qué demonios me estaba hablando, pero él me cortó antes:

-¿Cómo llegaste a saberlo?- me preguntó.

Su mirada volvía a brillar con fuerza y sus ojos, que antes vagaban perdidos por la mojada superficie de la ventana, se clavaban en los míos como si intentara leer las respuestas a sus dudas en mis ojos.

Cerré la boca e inhalé profundamente. Aquella era la pregunta que más temía que me formulara - a pesar de ser evidente que lo haría - y a la que, a la vez, más deseaba contestar. Deseaba sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro, sin tapujos. Poder hablar con tranquilidad con alguien de esto y no acabar encerrada entre cuatro paredes acolchadas con una camisa de fuerza alrededor.

-Es una larga historia...-comencé.

Entonces, él hizo algo que nunca me había imaginado: me tomó la mano. Su frío contacto me tranquilizó. Empezaba a sospechar que Josh tuviera una habilidad parecida a la de...bueno, a cierto hermano rubio de _él_.

-Bella.- me miró intensamente a los ojos.- No es fácil encajar algo así. Cualquier humano hubiera salido despavorido al saber la verdad, si no hubiera enloquecido. Pero sea cual sea tu historia yo te creeré. No tengas prisa. Ya sé que es difícil para ti. - me sonrió, y su sonrisa se tornó vergonzosa cuando vio las manos unidas. Enseguida apartó la suya y fijó la vista en algún punto de la lluviosa y apenas transitada calle.

-Yo...-comencé, y él volvió a mirarme por educación.- Me mudé a Forks hace poco más de un año. He vivido siempre en Phoenix, Arizona, con mi madre Reneé. Ella se casó con mi padre, Charlie, cuando eran muy jóvenes y al año nací yo. Charlie tenía su vida aquí, pero mi madre odia la lluvia y el frío y se marchó a Phoenix, llevándome con ella. De pequeña, pasaba los veranos aquí, con Charlie, un mes entero, pero al cumplir trece años me impuse. Sin embargo, en septiembre de hace dos años mi madre se casó con Phil, mi padrastro. Él es jugador de béisbol y necesita viajar mucho. Mi madre sufría al estar separada de él, porque no podía acompañarle viviendo yo con ellos en Phoenix. Así que decidí que debería irme a vivir con mi padre. Odiaba Forks. - me sorprendí al usar el tiempo pasado.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas... pensé en Bella Swan, aquella chica de diecisiete años recién cumplidos que asistía con resignación - pero también con alegría - a la boda de su madre, tras llamar a Charlie anunciándole su ida a Forks. Una llamada de teléfono que cambiaría mi vida. ¿Realmente aquella chica de hacía dos años era yo? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? Todos aquellos soleados recuerdos pertenecientes a Phoenix, a mi madre, me parecían imágenes borrosas de una película hacía tiempo olvidada, como si fuera la espectadora de una vida ajena y no de la propia. Josh no se perdía palabra de mi relato, mientras me miraba con expresión inescrutable, sumido en sus propias reflexiones.

-Pero a pesar de que aborrecía el frío y la lluvia, me fui a vivir con mi padre.-respiré hondo.- Él me compró mi destartalado coche, me rehízo la habitación y me matriculó al instituto. Al día siguiente de llegar a Forks fue mi primer día en el instituto de aquí. Ese mismo día, en la cafetería, fue cuando los vi por primera vez.- Me paré. Josh me miraba, repentinamente alarmado. ¿Sabría que, de haberse mudado unos meses antes, hubiera encontrado a su llegada otro clan de vampiros vegetarianos? Por su aspecto, parecía desconocerlo.

-¿A quiénes vistes, Bella?- me preguntó.

Era la hora. Sabía que cuando mis labios dejaran escapar aquel apellido, sería el comienzo del fin. Ese nombre era la clave de acceso a todos aquellos dulces y dolorosos recuerdos. Pero era parte del proceso. Una herida debe doler antes de curarse.

-A los Cullen.- murmuró.

Creí ver la temida chispa de reconocimiento en aquella dorada mirada, pero Josh mantuvo silencio. Entonces, comencé a hablar y no pude parar. Una vez abierto el baúl de los recuerdos, su contenido se desparramaba por los bordes de la herida, llenando mi pecho y aquel hermoso café de Port Angeles de su esencia.

Hablé del laboratorio de Biología, de la ausencia de _él _aquellos primeros días, del accidente con Tyler, del baile de primavera, de aquella noche en Port Angeles, de aquel día en el prado, de la visita del aquelarre de James, de aquella infernal persecución y de aquel feliz verano donde había tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Hablé de todo, sin importar que fuera íntimo. _Él_ ya no estaba para velar aquellos recuerdos junto a mí y su promesa, aquella promesa que me había hecho en el bosque, estaba vacía y carente de sentido. Mi lengua parecía tomar vida propia.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentada, con la vista fija en el lluvioso paisaje, contemplando realmente cómo aquellos dolorosos recuerdos pasaban por mi retina como un flashback. Rememorar sus palabras, su perfecto rostro, aquellos momentos compartidos, aquellos besos anhelados, era infinitamente más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.

A veces me preguntaba por qué las personas temíamos la muerte, y la posible existencia del infierno, si vivir como había vivido yo aquellos meses, sufrir como había sufrido yo era realmente peor.

En ese instante, deseé ser devorada por las llamas del inframundo antes de seguir recordando aquel rostro de ojos dorados y pelo broncíneo. La esperanza de Alice, la alegría de Emmet, la hermosura de Rosalie, la tranquilidad de Jasper, el cariño de Esme, la sabiduría de Carlisle...eso también era insoportablemente doloroso. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir si me faltaba todo aquello? Sin embargo, seguí. Conforme fui avanzando, las palabras eran más difíciles, los recuerdos más nítidos y los sentimientos más profundos, pero en cierta forma me sentía mejor.

Y entonces llegué a la parte de mi cumpleaños. Le conté todo lo sucedido: de cómo un simple corte en el dedo había destrozado mi vida irrevocablemente, apartando todo mi futuro de un plumazo y sumiéndome en la más mísera de las existencias, causando dolor a todos aquellos que me querían, como Charlie o Angela.

Josh escuchaba cada palabra. Su rostro pareció congestionarse de rabia al llegar a la parte más temida, aquella en que mi temblorosa voz reproducía las palabras que aquel ser perfecto me había dicho en los lindes del bosque, las palabras que rezumaban veneno en mi pecho, infectando más y más la herida, ensanchándola. Pero fue sólo un instante y no puedo asegurar que fuera real, o producto de mi imaginación.

Cuando acabé de contar todo, me sentía mejor. Más liberada, más ligera. Por fin había podido compartir todas aquellas noches de tormento con alguien. Por egoísta que sonara, es más fácil despertar de una pesadilla si tienes a alguien a tu lado. Josh alzó lentamente una mano blanquecina y limpió con cuidado mi mejilla. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que había llorado, de manera silenciosa, pero llorado. Las lágrimas caían sobre mi batido. Salado sobre dulce.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó...-murmuró.

Asentí y luego sonreí, débilmente.

-Supongo que te esperarías cualquier cosa, menos una historia de amor al estilo Romeo y Julieta, ¿no?- le pregunté.

Él seguía mirando la calle que había al otro lado de la ventana.

-Nunca he oído hablar de que alguno de los nuestros amase a un humano. Es algo realmente insólito.- murmuró. Tragué saliva.

-Probablemente no sea insólito, porque no haya sucedido. Tal vez él nunca me quisiera, y solamente fui una tonta humana que se prestó a su juego.- Josh me miró.

-No hables así, Bella. No creo que él jugara contigo. Hay pocas cosas eternas, incluso para nosotros los vampiros, y una relación como la que tú me has contado es algo...fuera de lo normal, pero no por ello imposible de ajustarse a ciertas leyes de la vida. No le conozco, pero sí conocí a Carlisle Cullen hace mucho tiempo. Por entonces, él no estaba con nadie, pero no creo que alguien que se haga llamar hijo suyo sea un cabrón sin sentimientos.- me dijo.

Me sorprendí ante esta respuesta. Primero, porque no esperaba un arranque de repentina defensa a _él_ por parte de Josh, y segundo, porque acababa de admitir que conocía a Carlisle.

Pero si _él_ tenía ciento seis años... ¿cuántos años tendría Josh?

-Tengo cuatrocientos setenta y cinco años.- me dijo en un murmullo.

Le miré boquiabierta. ¿Cuatrocientos setenta y cinco años? Vaya, estaba hecho todo un...-le miré de arriba abajo- ... ¿chaval? Bueno, era evidente. Era un vampiro, un ser eternamente joven y apuesto. Sin embargo, una cifra así impresionaba.

Durante un instante, el café se tornó silencioso. La canción de blues había acabado, y las mujeres de la mesa de al lado se habían ido. Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. Yo seguía mirando fijamente mi copa de batido, esperando la respuesta de Josh. ¿Qué diría?

-Bella, no puedes decirle a nadie que mi familia y yo estamos aquí.- me dijo.

Asentí suavemente. No quería perjudicar a las únicas personas que se habían portado bien conmigo en mucho tiempo, además, ¿quién me hubiera creído?

-Tienes que seguir adelante.- me soltó, de repente, Josh.

Alcé la vista alarmada. La expresión de los ojos de Josh se había endurecido, mirando inquisitivamente mis pupilas.

-Bella, no sé cómo estuviste después de la fiesta de cumpleaños.- me dijo.- Pero no creo que haya sido un buen momento de tu vida. He oído cosas. Nadie hablaba de ellos, pero los rumores sobre tu conducta están en boca de todos los estudiantes de Forks. - Paró durante un momento y me miró, repentinamente avergonzado, sopesando si se había excedido o no. Al ver mi rostro impávido, atenta a cada palabra suya, prosiguió.

-Bella, somos los mejores depredadores del mundo. Nuestra fuerza, velocidad, instinto del peligro...todo ello nos hace ser las máquinas de matar más eficientes de este mundo. Nosotros somos el fin de toda cadena alimenticia, el fin de todo ciclo normal. Donde muchos mueren, nosotros vivimos. Ni las enfermedades, ni el hambre, ni los accidentes pueden vencernos. Pero para cazar, tenemos un arma mejor que todo eso: nuestro ser. Bella, somos los seres más fascinantes que cualquier ser humano puede ver. Somos físicamente hermosos y nuestras capacidades intelectuales sobrepasan las vuestras. No es orgullo, no es mérito nuestro, es simplemente la verdad-

Asentí. El aroma, la voz, el tacto...todo su ser invitaba a ir hacia ellos. Cualquier humano de frágil voluntad caería a los pies de aquellos hermosos dioses de la muerte. Pero, ¿quién podía resistirse ante aquella deliciosa forma de morir? Yo no pude.

-Pero, ¡no dejes que esto te engañe! Los vampiros amamos eternamente, pero somos seres errantes. ¡No dejes nunca que un vampiro te fascine! Tardía es, sin duda alguna, esta advertencia - ahora que su voz fluía libremente, rota toda máscara, pude apreciar que utilizaba una forma de hablar algo desfasada, pero elegante y encantadora - pero debes sobreponerte. No tires tu vida humana a la basura, Bella. Te has adentrado demasiado en mi mundo, lo amaste hasta quedar vacía...pero aún hay billete de vuelta. Tienes una vida entera delante, Bella. ¡Tienes que vivir! -me urgió.

Miré sus ojos, brillantes de emoción. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Tenía muchas oportunidades en la vida. Era joven, tenía salud y un futuro por delante. Pero no era fácil, mierda, no lo era. Josh seguía mirándome. Sus palabras eran reconfortantes, su presencia era un bálsamo para mis heridas ardientes, pero no era suficiente para animarme del todo.

-Lo estoy intentando. De verdad que sí.- susurré.

-Lo sé, pero te vamos a ayudar. Vuelve a salir con tus amigos. Tómate un respiro de vez en cuando y ve al cine. Vuelve a tu turno de tarde en la tienda de Newton. Vive, Bella. No todos hemos tenido esa oportunidad.- susurró.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, más de lo que quería reconocer. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos, me sentía caer en un abismo sin fin.

-Prométemelo, Bella. Vivirás- Pero una vez más aquella promesa interior resonó en mi cabeza. Recordé aquella caja de recuerdos, ahora bajo el porche de aquella casa del bosque. Mi cuento de hadas había acabado...pero había más historias que contar.

-Te lo prometo.-

* * *

Salimos del café y al cabo de media hora, el coche de Josh se aparcó silenciosamente en la acera de enfrente de mi casa. Desde el interior del salón llegaban los gritos de la emocionada afición del partido de baloncesto que Charlie estaría viendo, cerveza en mano.

Tras despedirme brevemente de Josh, me bajé del coche, dispuesta a comenzar con mi vida otra vez. Un intento definitivo. Suspiré, admirada del avance que había conseguido en dos semanas.

Entré en la cocina. Eran las dos de la tarde y Charlie estaba comiendo pizza, porque no quería que nada más llegar yo tuviera que cocinar.

Mientras me cortaba queso para un bocadillo, llamé a Angela por teléfono.

-¿Diga?- me contestó una voz.

-Buenas tardes, señora Weber. - Saludé amablemente.- ¿Está Angela?

Estuve hablando, ante un admirado Charlie, una media hora con Angela. Ambas éramos de poco hablar, pero había decidido que era hora de quedar un poco con los demás compañeros de clase. Iba a ir con Angela de tiendas a Olympia la semana siguiente. Me apetecía un poco salir, dar una vuelta y además, necesitaba renovar mi armario. Más satisfecha que en mucho tiempo, colgué el teléfono.

* * *

**Amy POV On**

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de mi dormitorio, que compartía con Matt, cómodamente apoltronada, mientras mis ojos devoraban las páginas de la Ilíada de Homero, con la misma emoción de siempre.

Soy una persona tranquila, práctica y cariñosa con los míos. Mi instinto de raíces y de lealtad están muy desarrollados, incluso para los de mi especie. Pero no hay nada en el mundo que despierte más emoción en mí que los clásicos de la literatura, si griegos o latinos, mejor. ¡Pocas cosas en el mundo me emocionaban más que mi Ilíada!

Matt se hallaba tirado en la cama de matrimonio, con sus ojos clavados en la pantalla del videojuego que tenía, mientras sus manos arremetían contra el mando de la PlayStation. De vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y se echaba a reír. Matt tenía sus libros predilectos, claro, pero nunca entendería aquella pasión que sentía por mis libros.

-Es increíble que te guste más los cuentos de un viejo chocho medio ciego que tu marido.- me decía a menudo, aparentemente enojado pero con la burla en los ojos.

En esos instantes me daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda. Realmente me enfadaba que llamara a Homero viejo chocho, pero no quería reconocerlo.

Esa vez fue igual. Mientras Matt pulsaba los botones del mando, absorbido en una interesantísima - nótese el sarcasmo - carrera del Final Fantasy VII, se dedicaba a volver a quejarse del libro.

-¿En qué parte del libro estás? ¿No han intentado comerse ya a Ulises? - me preguntó.

-¡Eso es la Odisea, Matt! ¡La Ilíada es la guerra de Troya! -

-Ah, cierto, cierto. Bueno, es igual de ridícula. Solamente a un viejo chocho se le ocurre la feliz idea de montar una guerra porque una princesa quería calentarle la cama al príncipe de Troya.- Le di la espalda y le ignoré deliberadamente.

Por supuesto, Matt se sabía la historia de Ilión, la ciudad de los caballos, mejor que nadie, pero lo hacía sólo para enrabietarme.

-¿No me vas a pegar?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

-No. Mi venganza es mejor que mis collejas-

-Lo dudo.- rió Matt.

Me reí tenebrosamente.

-Cuando lleves un mes de abstinencia, hablaremos.

Matt quedó pensativo un minuto y luego su apariencia indiferente, que solía tener, se rompió y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

-¿A-abstinencia? ¿No irás a...?-

-Bueno, toda mujer tiene derecho a decidir si quiere acostarse o no con su marido.- dije, con mi vena feminista bullendo.

Matt estaba a punto de protestar ante tan arduo castigo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Seguro que era Josh, así que seguí con mi libro, cuando oí la voz de Alyson llamarme.

-¡Amy! ¡Matt! - La llamada de mi hermana era apremiante. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: noticias.

Matt y yo nos levantamos y bajamos las escaleras con la gracilidad y rapidez de los de nuestra especie. Sacha, Hannah, Alyson y Josh ya estaban allí, sentados en sus sitios habituales. Últimamente, las reuniones familiares habían pasado de ser eventos ocasionales a un hábito casi cotidiano. Sin decir más palabra, Matt se sentó en un sillón y yo en la butaca que había al lado. El único que faltaba era Tom, que como había tenido guardia con Josh en casa de Bella esa noche, no había ido a cazar con nosotros. Josh había cazado solo, por precaución, antes de ir a hablar con Bella.

-Bueno, traigo noticias.- dijo Josh sin más preámbulos.- Creo que ya sé por qué ha seguido a Bella.- Todos asentimos, comprendiendo. Evitábamos su nombre. No queríamos atraer más la desgracia a la familia, ni mucho menos el malestar de Matt. Inconscientemente, le cogí la mano y él me sonrió con cariño.

-Bella ya ha tenido contacto con otros vampiros...- comenzó Josh.

-Bueno, eso era predecible.- interrumpió Alyson.

-...sabiendo que eran vampiros.- terminó Josh.

Todos nos tensamos a una. ¿Bella sabía de la existencia de vampiros? Eso era algo serio, porque la hacía más vulnerable en algunos sentidos.

-Eso es extraño.- repuse.- Probablemente, hubieran tomado un piscolabis con Bella si hubieran sabido que ella había descubierto su secreto.

Josh negó con la cabeza.

-Era otro clan de vampiros vegetarianos. Se establecieron aquí durante tres años y el pasado mes de septiembre se marcharon a raíz de un incidente con Bella-

Sacha se irguió, interesado. Mi padre es partidario a que los clanes vegetarianos tengamos ciertos conocimientos de la existencia de otros. Seguro que él conocía al patriarca del clan. Tampoco es que los vampiros vegetarianos abundáramos demasiado. Éramos la minoría étnica de nuestra especie.

-¿Qué clan era?-preguntó Hannah, acariciando el hombro de su marido.

-Los Cullen.- fue la simple respuesta de Josh.

Hannah sonrió, al igual que Sacha, en símbolo de reconocimiento. Ellos habían conocido a la mayoría de la familia, al igual que a las súcubos del clan Denali, en Alaska, pero fue antes de que yo, la primera hija de la familia, ingresara en el clan. Tan sólo conocía, de otros clanes vegetarianos, a Irina del clan Denali y a Carlisle Cullen, el patriarca de aquel clan.

-Bueno, Carlisle siempre ha sido uno de los más compasivos de entre los nuestros. Es bastante normal que no quisiera hacer daño a una humana, pero creo que no debió de gustarle que alguien supiera su secreto y por eso decidió marcharse.- dijo Sacha.

Josh permaneció callado un minuto, perdido entre sus pensamientos, antes de volver a hablar.

-No, padre. No fue por ese motivo por el que los Cullen se marcharon de Forks. Y ellos sí consintieron que Bella supiera de su existencia por un motivo muy obvio.- calló un minuto más antes de proseguir.- El hijo mayor de la familia mantuvo una relación sentimental con Bella. -

Alyson ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa y Hannah abrió los ojos. La cara de Sacha mostraba incredulidad, al igual que la de Matt y la mía.

-¿Un vampiro manteniendo relaciones con una humana? Es algo demasiado inaudito, diría yo.- comentó mi padre, mientras se mesaba la barbilla. En vida, Sacha había sido un respetado rabino judío de una localidad polaca, por entonces perteneciente a Rusia, y había lucido una gran y espesa barba, hasta que tuvo que cortársela, ya convertido, para adaptarse a los tiempos. Aún se acariciaba la barba imaginaria, cuando pensaba, en honor a los recuerdos. -Es muy extraño, es cierto. Pero eso explica muchas cosas-

Josh nos contó partes de la historia, todo lo que no implicaba nada personal sobre Bella y el hijo mayor de los Cullen, como por ejemplo las habilidades de los miembros de la familia, siempre respetando la intimidad de Bella.

-Bueno, entonces ya se puede intuir por qué persigue a Bella.- murmuró Sacha.- Pero eso no quita de que sea una amenaza menos peligrosa, es más, por lo que me has contado es mucho peor de lo que yo me imaginaba...no tenía una idea clara de por qué ella, por qué Bella y no otra víctima, pero ahora, entiendo todo, por fin...-

Todos permanecimos callados, y yo me acurruqué entre los brazos de Matt, buscando aquella gélida calidez que solía reservar para mí. Había que estar pendientes de Bella, eso era evidente, pero si lo que contaba Josh era cierto - y no había duda alguna de ello - estaría deseando de echarle el guante a Bella, para poner punto y final a ciertos asuntos.

Matt estaba pensativo. Mientras sus largos dedos jugaban distraídamente con uno de mis tirabuzones castaños, sus ojos dorados se hallaban sumergidos en recuerdos del pasado y fantasmas que nunca desaparecerían. La mirada de Matt estaba cargada de emociones y, a pesar de la adolescencia grabada inmortalmente en su rostro, sus ojos se llenaron de todos aquellos años que llevaba a cuestas. A pesar de ser mayor que él - en realidad, él era dos años mayor que yo, salvo con la diferencia de que yo fui convertida mucho antes que él - me sentí terriblemente vulnerable. Apoyé la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y suspiré.

-Tenemos que estar más pendientes que nunca de si se acerca. Turnos para estar con Bella y sobre todo, tenemos que vigilar más el territorio. - Sacha se dirigió a Alyson - Alyson, sé que tu habilidad requiere mucho esfuerzo, pero creo que tendremos que tantear el territorio más a menudo. - Todos asentimos en silencio.

El día amenazaba con despejarse, las nubes daban paso a un pálido sol que arremolinaba sus rayos de sol entorno a los bosques del pueblo. No duraría mucho, sin embargo, un simple haz de luz solar era suficiente para que nuestras pieles brillaran como miles de diminutas gotitas de agua, lanzando coloridos destellos y deslumbrando a todo ser humano que contemplase semejante espectáculo. Me acerqué con cuidado al enorme ventanal del salón y me sentí en el alféizar. Josh suspiró.

-Me voy a llevar a Bella a la tienda de Newton, para asegurarme de que llegue sana y salva, antes de que deje de estar nublado.- sonrió con aquella cálida mirada, y se marchó por la puerta, seguido de Sacha y Hannah, que se disculparon y se retiraron a su habitación.

Josh era mi hermano favorito. A pesar de ser un vampiro, duro como el diamante y frío como el hielo, aquella mirada congelaba la lava. Aquellos ojos desprendían dulzura e inocencia, recordaban a los ojos de un niño, contrastando vivamente con aquel cuerpo preparado a conciencia para seducir y embelesar.

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtró por la cortina, iluminando mi piel. Me gustaba Forks. Aquel clima húmedo, de lluvia, aquellos bosques verdes, coronados por montañas púrpuras y lejanas, aquel cielo perennemente encapotado y esa noche que caía, suave como un manto de terciopelo, envolviendo todo en una aura de misterio y magia.

Magia, sí. Era la mejor palabra que definía aquel sitio. Era un lugar donde yo podría haber sido feliz. Pero no podía serlo, no mientras eso siguiera.

La llamada de la venganza estaba allí. Dicen que la venganza corrompe, quema las entrañas y chupa la vida hasta dejarla seca, inexistente y carente de sentido. Allí donde hay venganza, todo se torna oscuro y pesado. Pero para mí la venganza era una dulce salvación. Sólo la venganza podía ayudar a Matt a superar. No soy una persona vengativa, pero por él haría cualquier cosa.

Contemplé las sempiternas sombras de aquel pueblo. No quería daño alguno para Bella. Y mucho menos para Matt. Así que si quería guerra, si quería venir a cumplir sus odiosos propósitos...estaríamos preparados.

**Amy POV Off**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí os dejo nuevo capi. Deseo que os haya gustado, y os advierto que puede que las ideas próximas no sean excesivamente originales, pero igualmente seguiré escribiendo el fic, aunque el fic no me esté cuajando, al menos en mi punto de vista.**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier cosilla dejadme reviews ;)**


	8. Huellas del pasado

**Hola n.n Bueno, pues como ya dije en el capi anterior, ya estoy de vacaciones de verano (WEEE) y tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir, aunque no podré colgar mucho durante las vacaciones, porque entre viaje y viaje no voy a poder conectarme demasiado. Sin embargo, voy a intentar dejar colgados los capis hasta el fin de la primera parte, y si tengo suerte e inspiración -y ando algo escasa de ambas xD- dejaré todo hecho a mediados de julio y os daré tiempo de reflexión -¡y tiempo de mandarme reviews!-, aunque seguiré escribiendo de la segunda parte del fic en mi tiempo libre. **

**Hoy no hay canción especial, ni letra que me inspirase, aunque buena parte del fic ha sido escrita con la canción Hysterya de Muse de fondo xD **

**Ahora, reviews: **

**-Aradia Gaunt: Ya te lo dije por mensaje, pero igualmente repito: siento mucho que te perdieras!! Lo sé, escribir fics de "misterio" no es lo mío...tendré que meterme a vender pañuelos a la calle. Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**-ediyu: ¿De verdad te emocionaste? . ¡Me alegro mucho de que te gustara la dedicatoria! Creo que te la mereces. Uff, demasiadas preguntas. No sé si este capi te aclarará algunas...**

**-Buscadora: Ya era hora de desahogarse, ¿no crees? A mí no me acabó de convencer ese trozo, pero la reacción de Josh me parece la más lógica. Desde mi punto de vista.**

**Uy, poquitos reviews veo yo por aquí xDD Hace un par de capis tuve que responder a un montón TT ¿Ya os habéis cansado de mí y de mi historia sin demasiado Cullen de por medio? Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya sabía que esto no tendría tirón alguno, y aún así tengo algún que otro coment, ****así que seguiré escribiendo por amor al arte xDDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Huellas del pasado **

Suspiré, resignada, y miré la hora en el despertador de la mesilla de noche. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y pronto Josh vendría a recogerme para llevarme a la tienda de los Newton, puesto que el coche de policía de Charlie, que el pobre había limpiado esa mañana con tanto esmero, estaba en el taller - problemas de bujías - y mi Chevy había sido confiscado para uso privado por el inspector Swan - que, todo sea dicho, me pidió mi consentimiento.

Charlie había decidido pasar una buena tarde de domingo, así que había preparado la caña de pescar, fiel compañera, y había ido a pasar la tarde pescando con Billy Black y Harry Clearwater, sus dos amigos de La Push. Aún me quedaban dos problemas de Trigonometría, pero eran muy complicados, y no me apetecía demasiado pensar. Bastante tenía con darle vueltas una y otra vez a la conversación de esa mañana con Josh.

El sonido de una moto al frenar y el del timbre de mi casa me alertaron. ¿Quién sería?

Bajé las escaleras, repasando mentalmente aquellos amigos o compañeros míos que tuvieran moto y ganas de visitarme, cuando abrí la puerta y me quedé boquiabierta.

Josh estaba allí, con un pie en el pedal de la moto negra que montaba y otro en el bordillo de la acera, soportando el peso entero de la moto en su pierna. Llevaba un casco colgado de su codo izquierdo y las manos aferradas al manillar. Su cara mostraba aquella sonrisa serena, tranquilizadora, pero sus ojos mostraban otra vez esa mezcla de ternura y vergüenza en él. Me quedé callada unos segundos, contemplando la brillante pintura negra de la imponente moto que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

-Oh...¡menuda Harley Davinson que tienes! - solté.

Hasta yo, pobre ignorante sobre todo objeto que estuviese sobre ruedas, sabía reconocer una maravilla así a primera vista.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? - me ofreció, con una sonrisa más brillante que la moto.

Asentí, embobada, mientras me acercaba y mis dedos acariciaban el suave cuero pulido de la silla. Josh se rió al ver mi expresión embelesada, mientras me tendía un casco de color negro. Me sorprendí al ver la alegría y la excitación que recorría mis venas ante la idea de un paseo en moto. Charlie, como buen policía que era, odiaba las motos, las consideraba trastos innecesarios cuya única función era dejar adolescentes borrachos tirados en el arcén de la carretera. Yo nunca había tenido especial interés en montar en moto, pero tampoco tenía esa fijación que Charlie había intentado, en vano, inculcarme.

Y ahora, la idea de hacer algo fuera de esa penosa rutina en la que me había ahogado durante meses me producía una sensación muy maravillosa.

Sin más, me abroché el casco a la cabeza y me subí con cuidado a la moto. Josh arrancó la moto y yo enlacé mis manos alrededor del torso de Josh, para evitar caerme atrás y abrirme la cabeza definitivamente. Entonces, Josh apretó con fuerza los manillares de la moto y todo cambió.

Aquel mundo áspero, verde, húmedo, que me rodeaba comenzó a difuminarse, a perder consistencia. La realidad pasó a sueño en un suspiro, mientras el viento susurraba palabras a mi oído, acariciaba mi rostro con sus punzantes dedos. La carretera y los árboles se doblegaban a nuestro paso a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón tejía una melodía en mi pecho mientras mis dedos se aferraban a la cazadora de Josh y mis pulmones captaban todo el oxígeno que esa carrera hacia ningún lugar me permitía. Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de echarme a reír. Mis ojos recobraron parte de su brillo y mi mente agradecía una y otra vez estar viva.

En lo que a mi me pareció un par de segundos, habíamos dado una vuelta completa a Forks y la moto se acercaba a la tienda de color naranja claro que había anclada al lado de la salida del pueblo, con un cartel que rezaba "Deportes y Accesorios Newton"

Josh se deslizó con suavidad y aparcó la moto de forma impecable enfrente de la tienda, donde a través del cristal lleno de camisas de equipos de fútbol y pelotas de baloncesto, pude ver a un atónito Mike que miraba embobado la maravilla en la que me hallaba sentada.

-¿Quieres que venga Tom a por ti, o me paso a recogerte yo?- me preguntó.

Sopesé las posibilidades. Tom no era mal chico, me había caído muy bien las dos o tres veces que había hablado con él, siempre tan despreocupado y cariñoso, pero aún no me sentía lo suficientemente cercana a él como para montarme en su coche y recorrer medio Forks a su lado. Josh había pasado en cuestión de tres semanas a ser una persona de confianza, la única con la que me había podido desahogar a gusto, hablando de todo y de nada.

-Preferiría que vinieras tú, sino te importa.- hice una pausa antes de añadir.- Y si puedes traerte la moto, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Josh sonrió y asintió con aquel rostro extrañamente inocente y dulce en un vampiro.

-De acuerdo, a las ocho te llevaré a dar una vuelta.- Asentí y crucé el espacio que me separaba de la puerta de entrada a la tienda de los Newton. Mike estaba allí, en el mostrador, apilando botes de cebo para peces en una enorme caja amarillo chillón. Me dirigió una sonrisa algo fría, y sus ojos de color azul oscuro se posaron en la estela de fino humo que la moto de Josh había dejado tras su paso por aquellos lares.

-¿Y tu coche?- preguntó Mike, a modo de saludo.

-El coche patrulla de Charlie se ha estropeado y ha cogido mi furgoneta prestada.- dije, en tono indiferente, mientras me ponía la camisa de propaganda de la tienda.

-Podrías haberme llamado. A mí no me importa ir a buscarte.- dijo, dando una cabezada en dirección al Suburban que estaba aparcado afuera.

-No importa. Josh me iba a enseñar su moto nueva, a petición mía, y de paso me dejó aquí.- improvisé, en un inesperado intento de quitar hierro al asunto.

Mike asintió, visiblemente molesto, mientras comenzaba a pegar un póster de una marca de raquetas de tenis en la puerta.

-Por cierto, lo de ir a salir...-comenzó. Entonces, la puerta de la trastienda se abrió y entró la señora Newton acompañada por otra figura. La señora Newton era una mujer alta, delgada, con el mismo cabello rubio y los mismos ojos azules de su hijo, que siempre llevaba una sonrisa cariñosa en la boca. Realmente, me caía muy bien. Y más desde que había interrumpido a su hijo.

-Hola, Bella, querida.- me saludó con dulzura.

-Hola señora Newton.- le dirigí la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecerle. Mis ojos se desviaron a la figura alta que había junto a la madre de Mike, y me mordí el labio al sentir una punzada de envidia.

Mirándome con interés, se encontraba una chica unos cuantos centímetros más alta que yo. Era rubia oscura, casi castaña, con unos hermosos ojos de color azul oscuro, de una profundidad atrayentes. Tenía una nariz suave y ligeramente respingona, y un rostro de facciones finas, lo que le confería un aire de delicadeza propia de la aristocracia del siglo XVIII. A pesar de llevar unos vaqueros negros y la camiseta de la tienda, su cuerpo denotaba unas curvas bien proporcionadas y abundantes. ¿Por qué había chicas así en el mundo? ¿No podían pensar un poco en las demás, que éramos menos agraciadas?

Mike, por la cara de embobado que se le había quedado, compartía plenamente mi opinión. No pude evitar una risita al verle de esa guisa, lo que provocó que el muchacho se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello y mirara con excesivo interés el escaparate.

-Chicos, quiero presentaros a Sarah. Va a trabajar con vosotros a partir de hoy, así que ayudadla en todo lo que necesite, ¿de acuerdo?- Mike asentía enérgicamente, aunque yo tenía la convicción de que si su madre le hubiese propuesto beberse un litro de cianuro, hubiera respondido de igual manera, tan pendiente estaba de la nueva. Reprimí una sonrisita.

El resto de la tarde prosiguió sin novedades. La chica nueva, Sarah, era una muchacha voluntaria y de apariencia afable, muy observadora. Hizo un par de preguntas de interés sobre el pueblo, como dónde estaba el supermercado y cosas así.

-¿Eres nueva en el pueblo?- pregunté. No la había visto nunca, y no sabía nada de Forks.

-No exactamente. Soy de Hoquiam, y algunos fines de semana me venía por las cercanías con mis amigos, pero como el tema del trabajo está fatal por allí, he decidido probar suerte en Forks.- respondió.

Hoquiam estaba a dos horas y media en coche de Forks. Era un trayecto largo, más si el trabajo de ayudante en una tienda de artículos de deporte tampoco era un empleo brillante, incluso para una estudiante como ella.

-¿No te viene un poco mal?- preguntó Mike.

La chica se ruborizó y murmuró algo así como "necesito el dinero". La miré con comprensión. Renée me había criado con el sueldo de una profesora de infantil y sabía que los apuros económicos te podían llevar muy lejos. Tampoco Charlie es que fuese inmensamente rico como jefe de policía de un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios.

La chica era bastante amable. Hablamos un poco, aunque yo no estaba excesivamente comunicativa, y Mike se ofreció a llevarla a dar una vuelta para conocer la ciudad. Gracias a Dios, parecía haberse olvidado de aquella importantísima cita que teníamos pendiente, o eso pensaba él. Sarah sonrió, encantada. Tenía una sonrisa realmente hermosa. Se recogió un mechón de aquel cabello rubio y lacio detrás de una oreja y comenzó a hablar con Mike sobre una posible "guía turística" por Forks y Port Angeles, que amenazaba con acabar en el cine o en algún restaurante. A pesar de ver a Mike sólo como un amigo, escuchar hablar de citas ajenas me estaba poniendo enferma. Aún era incapaz de ver a una pareja besarse, o escuchar una canción romántica, sin sufrir un horrible dolor en el agujero del pecho.

La señora Newton y Mike tuvieron que irse un poco más pronto, porque era el cumpleaños de la abuela de Mike e iban a cenar en familia. Así que a las ocho menos cuarto, madre e hijo se despidieron de Sarah y de mí.

-Bella, te dejo el juego de llaves, mañana ya me las devolverás en clase.- dijo Mike. Así que al final, Sarah y yo recogimos los últimos paquetes y atendimos a los pocos clientes que había en ese momento. El cielo, que antes se había despejado un poco, había vuelto a inundarse de nubes oscuras y comenzaba a chispear.

A las ocho menos cuarto, cerré la tienda y, al salir, mientras me abrochaba hasta el cuello el abrigo, vi cómo una flamante moto negra estaba aparcada en la acera contraria.

Sonreí y agité la mano a modo de saludo. Josh me sonrió, iluminando el ambiente, mientras me tendía el casco negro. Me abroché el casco a toda prisa y me encaramé en la parte trasera del sillín, mientras me aferraba a la cazadora de Josh. Justo antes de arrancar, me di la vuelta. Josh arrancó en ese momento y no pude ver nada más, aunque me pareció ver a Sarah despedirse con la mano.

* * *

El enorme todo terreno negro derrapó, dejando una estela de huellas por la suave y blanca nieve que cubría aquella enorme extensión en tierra de nadie.

El coche se detuvo justo enfrente de una enorme casa acogedora, de ladrillo grueso para evitar pasar el resquicio del aire frío, aunque el frío no fuese algo que incomodase a los inquilinos de dicha propiedad, alejada del resto de las casas de aquel pueblo situado en medio de los vastos y desangelados páramos helados de Alaska.

La puerta del piloto se abrió y una figura pequeña y grácil saltó a la nieve recién caída. Una pequeña chica, de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, de cabellos negros como la tinta, cada mechón por su lado, y unas facciones arrebatadoras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Sus ojos dorados, normalmente chispeantes y rebosantes de alegría y vitalidad, se hallaban en ese momento oscurecidos y su perfecta boca se hallaba ligeramente fruncida.

No, no era un buen día para Alice. Ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, figuradamente, claro está. Al principio habían sido tonterías, como por ejemplo, una broma pesada de Emmett en el momento inoportuno le había hecho errar en la puntería y había herido en mal lugar al oso polar que había cazado para alimentarse. El pobre animal había sufrido una lenta agonía innecesaria aunque, como la consoló Jasper, peor fue la agonía de Emmett al recibir una colleja por parte de su despampanante esposa, Rosalie.

Luego, en un intento de relajarse, había ido a los grandes almacenes de una tienda que había en la frontera de Alaska y Canadá. Un humano hubiera tardado días en coche, pero ella había cubierto el recorrido en cuatro horas - gracias a la velocidad propia de su especie. Sin embargo, había caído una terrible nevada que había cubierto buena parte de las calles, impidiendo el paso de coches y personas, y tuvo que volverse a casa sin haber visto siquiera el escaparate, porque los almacenes habían cerrado.

Y lo peor fue cuando a mitad de camino, volvió a suceder. Alice estaba acostumbrada a tener visiones que no comprendía. Al fin y al cabo, ella podía ver el futuro, pero no siempre podía descifrarse a tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca le había sucedido algo así.

Llevaba varias semanas recibiendo visiones inconexas, y lo peor de todo, poco definidas. Recordaba vagamente la visión de un chico alto, rubio, con una raqueta de bádminton en la mano y sentado en el banco del jardín de una casa. Apenas recordaba sus facciones, debido a que las visiones eran fugaces y poco precisas. También había una visión de un chico moreno, de espaldas, con una cazadora negra impregnada de lluvia, subido en una moto negra, en un garaje oscuro.

La visión de ese día había sucedido unas horas antes. Esta vez había sido una chica, de cabellos castaños rizados y figura grácil. Estaba sentada en el alféizar de una ventana y miraba hacia el exterior. No podía ver su rostro, y no identificaba la sala en la que la muchacha se hallaba. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué tenían que ver con ella y su familia? ¿Por qué las visiones eran tan imprecisas...tan borrosas? Nunca, en los muchos años que llevaba teniendo el don de la precognición, le había sucedido algo así.

Jasper intentaba ayudarla todo lo que podía, calmando y canalizando sus emociones frustradas y analizando todo de manera fría y táctica, como hacía en sus tiempos de soldado del ejército americano. Sin embargo, él sabía de su don tanto como ella, y no podía descubrir nada nuevo. Alice había evitado pedirle ayuda a Carlisle. No era un buen momento para hacerlo, desde luego. En realidad, no era un buen momento para hacer nada en familia. La situación familiar se había vuelto insoportablemente tensa en los últimos meses, desde la vez en que Jasper...bueno, desde aquella desgraciada fiesta.

Alice torció la boca, odiando una fiesta por primera vez en toda su vida. Esme estaba triste y deprimida. Ella había sido convertida poco después de perder a su hijo, y sus instintos maternales estaban fuertemente desarrollados. Para suplir aquel enorme vacío que había en su corazón, y que ni siquiera el amor incondicional y entregado de Carlisle podía cubrir, ella actuaba de madre frente a los "retoños Cullen". Por eso, el dolor de sus hijos era el suyo propio. Esme había amado a Bella como otra hija, y su frío corazón se había desgarrado al escuchar la noticia de que la familia debía abandonar aquel apacible pueblo del noroeste de Washington. Cuando se encontraba sola en la habitación, se la podía oír sollozar quedamente, mientras Carlisle la abrazaba e intentaba consolarla.

Carlisle también sufría. Era un gran hombre. Alice admiraba muchísimo a aquel joven y ojeroso doctor de cabello rubio y sonrisa inmortal. Le admiraba incluso en los momentos en que su estado anímico estaba más alicaído. Como patriarca del clan y padre de familia, Carlisle soportaba toda la presión sobre sus hombros y actuaba de padre con toda la eficacia que podía. Sin embargo, ver sufrir a sus hijos y a su mujer era algo que le dejaba mella. Se sentía frustrado. _"Salvo decenas de vidas al día en el hospital...pero no soy capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa a mi mujer",_ murmuraba, a veces, alicaído.

Emmett también estaba afectado por todo ello. Intentaba animar todo con sus bromas, pero había perdido las ganas y las fuerzas para hacerlo. Después de Alice, Emmett era el hermano que más proximidad había tenido con Bella. Él ya la consideraba su hermana pequeña, e incordiaba constantemente, opinando que era una pérdida de tiempo no convertir a Bella ya.

Rosalie y Jasper eran los menos afectados. Jasper se sentía profundamente arrepentido, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones: podían afectar profundamente a los demás, aunque no siempre podía mantener todos sus sentimientos bajo llave. Alice admiraba y se enorgullecía de la fortaleza de su marido, e intentaba que él no se sintiera culpable. Al fin y al cabo, él simplemente se había llevado por el instinto, no era plenamente consciente de sus acciones.

Rosalie nunca había apreciado a Bella. Es más, desprecio era un bonito eufemismo para designar a lo que Rosalie sentía respecto a Bella. Sin embargo, ella sufría al ver a su familia rota por dentro y alicaída. Se sentía furiosa ante la actitud de Edward, impotente al ver a su familia así y entristecida al no poder animar a Emmett.

Ella...ella se sentía destrozada. Como humana, su familia la había enterrado en vida en un manicomio, debido a sus visiones. Su familia era y siempre serían los Cullen. Sin embargo, aunque su relación con Rosalie era muy buena, ambas iban por carriles distintos. Alice vivía en el futuro. Su mente y su cuerpo no iban en conjunto, y tan sólo algunas personas entraban en aquella burbuja que encerraba el mundo interior de la chica de facciones finas. Bella había sido una de aquellas personas. Era su hermana. Y la necesitaba.

Pero, ni todo el inmenso dolor de la familia entera sumado y multiplicado era capaz de hacer frente al que carcomía por dentro al miembro más implicado de la familia: Edward.

Alice reprimió un sollozo seco al recordar el comportamiento de su hermano durante los últimos meses. Al principio, se había alejado de la familia. Se marchó rastreando el paradero de Victoria, no sólo por seguridad, también, según sospechaba Alice, para mantener su mente ocupada e intentar esquivar - cosa imposible - la imagen de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate que volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Finalmente, harta de ver a su familia languidecer, Rosalie había llamado a su hermano. Tras una discusión de varias horas, en la que Rosalie dio unos cuantos golpes bajos, consiguió convencer a su hermano de que volviese.

_"No te pido que olvides tu dolor. Pero sabes que, incluso roto, Esme y Carlisle te prefieren en su techo que en algún rincón del mundo",_ le había dicho.

Edward amaba a sus padres, así que ante tal afirmación, volvió para permanecer con ellos unas cuantas semanas. Sin embargo, apenas se cruzaban. Edward se mantenía encerrado en su cuarto, en la planta más alta de la mansión Denali, durante todo el día. Normalmente, ponía música a todo volumen, ya fuera para evadirse de sus propios demonios o de los pensamientos que, inevitablemente, cruzaban por la mente de la familia. Otras veces, tocaba durante horas seguidas aquella canción que compusiera para Bella. Evitaba a toda la familia, especialmente a Jasper, debido a que él sentía las emociones de los demás en carne propia, y Edward no quería cargar su dolor a su hermano.

Alice llegó a la puerta de entrada de la casa del aquelarre de Denali. Abrió la puerta, dejando que la fría ventisca inundara la acogedora sala de estar y trajera consigo copos de nieve, que se esparcieron por la alfombra de caro tejido. En la sala de estar se encontraban Eleazar, sentado en un cómodo sofá junto a la chimenea, donde crepitaba alegremente un fuego, innecesario, pero agradable a la vez, leyendo tranquilamente un libro en español - Eleazar, siendo humano, vivió y nació en España.

Rosalie estaban sentada en una butaca en un rincón, admirando su inhumana belleza en el reflejo de los pulidos cristales. Dedicó una fugaz mirada a su hermana de cabellos negros, y volvió a fijar sus impresionantes ojos dorados en aquella imagen, tan perfecta y fría como la nieve que cubría el alféizar, que el cristal le devolvía.

En el extremo opuesto a donde estaba Rosalie, sentado en el escritorio de época situado entre las altas librerías, repletas de libros, se hallaba Carlisle. Parecía más pálido y ojeroso de lo habitual, y sus ojos más apagados, a pesar del color dorado claro que rodeaba sus pupilas. Revisaba con aire autómata los formularios y las carpetas con informes y partes médicos. Al ver a su hija menor, le dirigió una sonrisa que, a pesar de los malos momentos vividos, aún conservaban la brillantez y el optimismo propios de Carlisle Cullen.

-Hola de nuevo, Alice.- la saludó Eleazar con educación. Alice le dirigió una sonrisa algo apagada y se sentó en un sillón cercano al de Eleazar.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó.

- Jasper y Esme han ido de caza a los bosques cercanos. Carmen y Katrina también, pero no han ido juntos - Alice no necesitó preguntar el por qué. Jasper estaba demasiado agobiado por los problemas de la familia, pues los sentimientos repercutían en él, y tan sólo la maternal Esme, y Alice, que era su compañera sentimental, eran las que podían apaciguarle, sin verse afectadas por su don.-Emmet fue al pueblo cercano a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba, e Irina lo acompañó.-

Eleazar no dijo nada sobre el paradero de Edward. No fue necesario preguntar. Alice se imaginaba que se hallaría en su dormitorio, cerrado bajo llave, intentado escapar de los recuerdos que le acosaban. En efecto, las notas mágicas de un piano comenzaron a inundar la sala. Era una melodía suave, a veces melancólica, a veces romántica, pero siempre con un trasfondo nostálgico. La belleza y la sensibilidad que los dedos de Edward arrancaban a las negras y blancas teclas del piano era algo que embelesaba y maravillaba a Alice. Casi podía sentir el dolor y la nostalgia de su hermano anidando en cada nota que flotaba en el aire.

Mientras la nana de Bella inundaba de belleza y melancolía la sala, las suaves pisadas de alguien bajando las escaleras llamó la atención de Alice. Al cabo de unos minutos, una vampira alta, de cuerpo bien desarrollado, ojos dorados y cabellos rubios entró a la sala con elegancia y precisión. La mágica aura en la que la canción del piano había conseguido envolver a Alice se rompió en cuanto vio a la hermosa vampira entrar.

Era parecida y a la vez diferente a Rosalie: ambas eran hermosas, frías y de belleza inenarrable. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Tanya que la hacían diferente a su hermana Rosalie, pero no menos frívola. Mientras que la belleza de Rosalie había sido su perdición, causando su violación y casi posterior muerte, la belleza que Tanya había poseído como humana le había abierto muchas puertas en la vida. No fue la belleza lo que le arrebató la condición humana a Tanya, por lo cual no estaba tan resentida como Rosalie respecto a esos temas.

Alice siempre había mantenido una buena relación con Tanya, si bien Carmen y Eleazar eran los miembros del aquelarre de Denali que mejor relación tenían con ella y con Jasper. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían enfriado un poco desde la insistencia de Tanya en ayudar a Edward. Alice no se hubiera opuesto a esa ayuda si hubieran sido consejos o ayudas útiles. Sin embargo, el plan de Tanya consistía, básicamente, en hacerle olvidar a Bella enamorándolo de ella. Por supuesto, el plan era un auténtico fracaso: Edward prestaba tanta atención a la líder del clan Denali como al tiempo que hacía en Alaska.

Sin embargo, Tanya no se daba por vencida, como mostraba el despampanante y atrevido conjunto que ese día llevaba la vampira de rubios cabellos. Alice miró de arriba abajo a Tanya y luego, molesta, fue hacia la estantería y cogió el primer libro que vio, para mantener la vista fija en otro lugar y calmar así su irritación. Curiosamente, Rosalie tampoco estaba demasiado de acuerdo en que Tanya fuese tras su hermano continuamente.

-Déjale curar las heridas, Tanya. No es el mejor momento para ir detrás de él.- le decía a menudo Rosalie. Tanya desoía los consejos.

-¿Qué le puede dar una humana que no pueda darle yo?- respondía.

Alice resopló y abrió el libro de poemas que había cogido por la primera página. Sus ojos se deslizaban por las letras negras, impresas en papel caro, pero no leían nada. Carlisle levantó la mirada y lanzó un sonido de desaprobación.

-No has elegido un buen conjunto hoy, Tanya.- le dijo con cortesía. Alice levantó la mirada y se fijó mejor en la ropa de la vampira. Contuvo un gruñido de enfado.

Tanya había elegido ese día un vestido ceñido, que resaltaban sus preciosas curvas, de un color azul oscuro que entonaba a la perfección con sus cabellos rubios y su piel excesivamente pálida. El conjunto era sencillo, pero hermoso, y resaltaba los rasgos de su rostro. El vestido hubiera sido perfecto si, por desgracia, no hubiera sido una réplica casi exacta del vestido que Bella había lucido en el baile de graduación del último mayo.

-¿Ocurre algo al vestido? ¿Es poco atrevido? preguntó Tanya, dando una vuelta completa sobre sí misma, dejando que sus invitados admirasen el escote prominente y sus largas y desnudas piernas.

-Si Edward ve ese vestido, destrozará tu armario.- sentenció Rosalie.

-Y bien merecido se lo tendría.- gruñó Alice.

Tanya lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Alice. Sin embargo, forzó una sonrisa cortés. No quería problemas con un clan amigo, y menos sabiendo que esa pequeña y usualmente alegre vampira de cabellos negros era la hermana favorita de Edward.

Tanya no era una mujer obsesionada por el aspecto físico. Es más, era una auténtica estratega, una mujer independiente y de carácter fuerte, capaz de dominar a su antojo a cualquier persona. Sin embargo, ella se sabía guapa, y sabía cómo utilizar esto a su favor. Y le frustraba que sus sonrisas coquetas y sus escotes demasiado pronunciados no hicieran efecto alguno en el menor de los retoños Cullen.

-Bueno, creía que a Edward le agradaba este color.- repuso sin más.

-Le agrada el azul...en otras personas.- soltó Alice bruscamente.

Carlisle lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hija menor, pero ella lo ignoró. Estaba furiosa ante la poca consideración de Tanya respecto a los sentimientos de Edward. ¿No entendía que él no soportaba verla coquetear con él, cuando sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar y en otra persona? ¿No entendía que imitar aquellas cosas que Edward echaba de menos de Bella sólo empeoraba y agravaba el dolor de su hermano?

La melodía se volvió más rápida, y Alice supo que su hermano había escuchado mentalmente la conversación. Frunció el ceño y miró molesta a Tanya.

Eleazar suspiró. No estaba de acuerdo en que Tanya acosase continuamente a Edward, sin darle un poco de paz a su atormentada conciencia, pero tampoco podía volverse en contra de quien había sido su hermana y amiga durante siglos.

-Tanya, déjalo estar. Será mejor que vayas a ponerte otra cosa. Unos vaqueros y un abrigo son buena elección, no vaya a ser que un vestido tan escotado te vaya a dar frío.- bromeó, intentado relajar el ambiente.

Alice miró agradecida a Eleazar y Tanya suspiró.

-Está bien. A fin de cuentas, no quiero empeorar el dolor de tu hermano, Alice.- dijo, y acto seguido subió las escaleras.

Alice suspiró, y miró hacia la ventana, otra vez envuelta en los pensamientos acerca de aquellas visiones que se repetían periódicamente. Miró a los bosques lejanos, parecidos a los que rodeaban Forks, y volvió a preguntarse, por enésima vez ese día, qué estaría haciendo Bella en esos momentos.

* * *

La lluvia caía de manera torrencial, salpicando y empapando de gotas de lluvia los cristales del piso. Los truenos cortaban el cielo con cuchilladas blancas, y los truenos resurgían entre las interminables lágrimas que el cielo lloraba sobre la ciudad ausente.

Apenas había coches en las calles mojadas, y el asfalto lucía descolorido, deprimido, a juego con aquel día de tonos tristes. La luz de las farolas llegaba difuminada, como si su luz se disolviera bajo la incesante lluvia. La figura oscura y grácil estaba sentada en el poyete de la ventana, contemplando la calle y la soledad que reinaba en ella. Las sombras jugaban con las luces rojizas que el crepúsculo proyectaba sobre la estancia escasamente amueblada.

La figura lanzó un resoplido. No le gustaba aquel pequeño y sencillo departamento, situado en un octavo piso. No podía salir, incluso cuando tenía excesiva hambre, y tenía que esperar a que Sean trajese la comida. Normalmente eran prostitutas hartas de drogas y de la vida, o mugrientos hombres borrachos, fáciles de embaucar. En ambos casos, la sangre se encontraba intoxicada. Odiaba el sabor del alcohol en la sangre. Pero debía controlarse y no salir a la caza de presas más apetecibles, pues un error de cálculo es su simple - pero muy ingenioso, desde su punto de vista- plan podría ser mortal.

_"Lo más simple puede ser lo más difícil de hallar"_, decía la voz de su conciencia.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en aquel paisaje, tejido de sombras y de lluvia. Las vistas eran frías y tristes, y no necesitaba más frío en su vida. Una sonrisa macabra, retorcida, se dibujó en sus perfectos rasgos. Sí, pronto el frío se iría. Pronto el calor de la venganza, de la victoria corriendo por sus venas, cubriría su cuerpo y su alma. Una venganza desesperadamente deseada. Sí, costase lo que costase, se vengaría.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse a continuación hizo que la figura desconectase de sus oscuros pensamientos. Unos pasos resonaron en el pequeño recibidor y acto seguido, una figura alta y corpulenta entró. La tibia luz de la tarde iluminó las facciones de aquel enorme e imponente vampiro, de cabellos negros y desgreñados y mirada desafiante. Iba vestido con un largo abrigo de cuero negro y brillante, vaqueros raídos y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a su increíblemente modelado pecho. Sus cabellos y su abrigo estaban completamente empapados.

-Noticias.- dijo con voz grave, masculina y sensual.

Introdujo una mano de largos y níveos dedos en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y sacó una carta. La caligrafía era hermosa, y no tenía remitente. Sin embargo, ambos personajes sabían de quién era.

La figura alargó el brazo, negándose a salir de su rincón en sombras. El vampiro bufó, pues no entendía la manía que tenía aquel personaje de permanecer en la oscuridad el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, sabiendo que tenía que cumplir las órdenes de aquel caprichoso sujeto - pues su jefe se enfadaría en caso contrario - le tendió la carta.

La figura rompió el sobre y con dedos ágiles desdobló la carta. Conforme sus ojos leían las hermosas letras estampadas en el papel, el vampiro a su lado se impacientaba más.

-¿Y bien?- dijo, al cabo de un minuto de silencio.

La figura resopló y guardó la carta en un bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Todo va según lo esperado, Sean...aunque hay noticias.- dijo.

El vampiro se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a la figura.

-Parece ser que unos cuantos amigos míos se han apuntado a la fiesta.- dijo, misteriosamente.

Sean resopló de nuevo. Otra maldita manía que tenía era de hablar en clave, incluso cuando estaban juntos. ¿Fiesta? ¿Acaso a una venganza se le podía llamar fiesta? Y más cuando los resultados podrían ser catastróficos.

-¿Amigos? -

-Los Miller.-

Sean asintió. No sabía mucho de aquellos vampiros, pues su interlocutor apenas hablaba de ellos, pero había escuchado ese apellido alguna que otra vez. Un clan vegetariano, si su excelente memoria vampírica no le fallaba.

Los truenos comenzaron a retumbar, otra vez. La figura volvió a posar la mirada en las gotas de agua que, despacio, acariciaban y se deslizaban por la fría superficie del cristal sucio. Cierto era que no contaba con la llegada de ellos. Sí, sabía que no podía aplazar las cosas eternamente, pero se le había juntado todo. De todas formas, si jugaba bien sus cartas, no tenía por qué pensar que los Miller iban a ser una molestia. No contaba con aquella extraña relación entre aquel miembro del clan, Josh, y la chica, pero igualmente podía salir bien. _Tenía_ que salir bien. Y si tenía que armar una carnicería, la armaría.

La figura concentró sus pensamientos en los avances del plan. Sí, todo marchaba bien. Y haría cualquier cosa porque siguiera marchando bien. Una sonrisa petulante se dibujó en aquellos labios perfectos, mientras la noche devoraba las últimas luces del día.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado el capi? ¡Me moría de ganas por colgarlo! Llevo con la parte de los Cullen en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Al menos ya sabéis algo de ellos, siguen vivos y todo eso. xD **

**Una notita sobre el clan Denali: Estuve buscando información sobre ellos. No me he inventado nada. Los miembros del clan Denali son Eleazar, Carmen (ambos son pareja), Tanya y Katrina. Las tres chicas nacieron en el 1900 en Eslovaquia, y Eleazar nació en la misma fecha en España (Stephenie Meyer dio estos datos en una entrevista hace tiempo)**

**Aquí está la canción que se rumorea puede ser la nana de Bella en la película. No sé si es cierto, pero yo adoro esta canción y a Yiruma, así que para mí SIEMPRE será la nana de Bella (¡la tengo en mis favoritos de YouTube y todo!).**

**Yiruma - River Flows in You es. youtube . com /watch?v1pebSseEq8**

**El coche de Josh. No pega en un pueblo como Forks, pero a mí el coche me flipa así que lo pongo igualmente en el fic xD h t t p-- w w w. /noticias/wp-content/uploads/2008/03/1008big-5001.jpg**

**La moto de Josh, la Harley Davidson. Wuah!! - h t t p : / w w w . ****farm1.static./158/349430881f4af7ddc8d.jpg**

**(A los enlaces anteriores, solo le teneis que añadir el h t t p y el w w w juntos xD)**


End file.
